Unforgivable Pain
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Seras is pregnant and wishes for Alucard to help her with the child, but he declines. Will Seras raise the child alone? Will she be forever alone and unloved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**I know that I did plenty of stories like these but I swear this one will be the last one...maybe. = )**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The moonlight filled my darkened study as I sat back and pulled out a cigar. I let out a stressful sigh and closed my eyes, it's been a long night and I just want to go to bed but there's too much paper work. I lightly placed the cigar between my lips and pulled out my lighter, the small flame came to life and burnt the end of my cigar, a stream of light grey smoke rising. I exhaled the smoke and threw my lighter down lightly onto my desk, I gave another sigh.

It's been rather quiet, I'm surprised that I haven't heard from Alucard tonight. Surprisingly, the Wild Geese and the girl haven't been fighting like usual. I wonder what's with them. I should just enjoy it while I can, because soon Seras or Alucard will barge in here, complain about something. 'Sir Integra! Bernadotte won't stop sexually harassing me! He keeps singing a sexual song!' Seras would whine to me. Then Alucard would tease me about something 'Would you like a taste of my blood?' or 'Beautiful night...for a blood sucker. How about it, Integra? Care to join the night with me?'. I rolled my eyes, bloody vampires.

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, letting my mind wander. It's nice to get away from the paper work, it's nice to have the manor so quiet and no threats from any cheap, chipped vampires. I wish it was like this all the time...but then I would be stuck with Alucard and Police Girl, plan to put them to sleep and have them yell at me that they don't want too. Well in that case, I'm glad there's vampires running about to keep those two busy.

Then I heard the door to the study opened, I exhaled the smoke again and cracked open my eyes a little to see who had entered. In the doorway stood the small blonde, my officer, Seras. She was looking at the floor in a shy, angry manner, she was wringing her hands. I sat up a bit and cleared my throat, before speaking I removed the fine cigar from my lips.

"What is it, Seras?" I asked, is it that time already? Did Bernadotte already harassed her? Seras didn't bother looking up at me, she closed the door behind her and then walked up to me. I studied her, there was something else wrong...and I'm not going to like it. Oh God, I hope that it's nothing like advice or...or womanly questions. Seras' hands fell to her side, her eyes still glued to the floor, she hasn't even blinked since coming in here, though she wasn't breathing she was now breathing heavily she thought things over. The suspense was fucking killing me, what's wrong with her?! I wanted to shout at her 'to spit it out' but I was lost of words, I was too scared of what she was going to say to say anything to her. Seras looked at me, her eyes holding fear in them. Is she afraid of what I was going to think or say or what was she afraid of whatever was happening to her or being said to her?

"Sir...I'm pregnant." Seras said coolly. The room was then filled with a long, uncomfortable silence, I just stared at the young girl before me wide eyed, did I just hear correctly? She's pregnant? How?...well obviously I know how...but why? Seras was...too innocent and awfully young...I never would have expected her to do such a thing. But who? Who's child was it? Who was the father? Different men went through my mind but mainly I thought of Pip Bernadotte, Captain of the Wild Geese. The two seemed to get along when he wasn't teasing her, there was some sort of relationship between them.

"Please tell me that you are joking." I said calmly, I can't have vampire children running about this manor, especially with not only the Twelve coming here for meetings, but that we were suppose to put a stop to vampires. We can't have more, create more. Seras looked at me angrily, I already knew what was going through her head, 'why would I joke about something like this'.

"But I'm not. I am pregnant, Sir." Seras repeated, I gulped, I silently rested my cigar in the ashtray and then leaned back in my chair. I thought this over. Seras is one of my best slayers, if she's distracted by a youngling than work can't get done. That's one reason why she shouldn't keep the child. But...though Seras has only been here for two to three months...she is one of my closest friends, I trust the girl and I understand her...I can't just...I sighed.

"How do you know?" I asked, Seras laid a hand on her flat stomach.

"I can feel the child. Feel it's presence." Seras stated, I nodded my head lightly, understanding. I didn't know how to feel about this, I was angry, severely and uncontrollably angry but I kept calm. I want to know who the father is, who impregnated my slayer?!

"Who's the father?" I asked, Seras made a soft groan and looked back at the floor with sad eyes. I grew even more angry, she dares not answer me when I asked a question?! "Who's the father, Police Girl?" I said through gritted teeth. Seras still refused to answer. I guess I'll have to find out the hard way, it might take awhile but I'll get the answer. I grabbed my phone and set it to intercom, Seras watched my every move carefully and silently, she stood there like a statue, a pale, sad statue. "All males report to my office immediately." I slammed the phone back into place and waited semi patiently for all to arrive.

I stood up and walked around my desk, Seras was already near the wall looking at the floor in anger. I leaned against my desk and watched as males started piling into my study, standing before me in an orderly fashioned line. Alucard phased through the floor, he didn't hold his usual grin, instead he looked irritated because he was disturbed. His wide brim red hat covered his black locks and his orange lensed glasses hid his dark, crazy crimson eyes, his arms were folded as he stared at me. I looked to Pip to see how he was, Bernadotte was grinning along with his men but he glanced over at Seras who didn't pay any attention to her comrades as she glared at the floor, I never seen her so angry before.

"Hmm." I hummed, looking over at Bernadotte, he is perhaps the reason why Seras is pregnant.

Walter walked in silently and formally, he then took his place beside me, his arms behind his back as he observed me. When I thought that everybody was here I straightened myself and looked over them, as I stared at them I just grew angrier. The room was filled with silence other than people shifting feet and a cough, some looked afraid of why they were called here, others looked bored out of their mind or just plain tired. I walked up closer to them, going down the line, getting a good look at each, I cleared my throat before speaking.

"I would like to know _who impregnated Poli...Officer Seras Victoria." _I growled, I heard a few gasps, others looked relieved when realizing they had nothing to do with this. I paid close attention to Pip but he held a blank expression, I scoffed and looked at the other men, they all looked fine, I then looked at Alucard but he still looked irritated that he was disturbed. "I was very specific that there was not to be any type of relationship allowed here, especially meaning sexual intercourse. Now, who is the one that impregnated my vampire?"

No one stepped forth, I sighed and went back over to my desk where I grabbed my cigar, I took a long drag from it, trying to relax my nerves. This is too long of a night, I just would like to finish my paper work, have a nice cup of tea...or brandy and go to bed. But before any of that I have to take care of this! God damn males...and my vampire. I exhaled the smoke slowly, trying to savor it, I then looked over at Seras who was leaning against the wall, her arms folded and her eyes glowed a dark crimson in anger. A shiver went down my spine, a bit frightened of the creature but not enough frightened to keep me from confronting her. I rested my cigar in the ashtray once more and walked over to Victoria.

"Just tell me which one of them did it so this is over with." I spoke to her in a whisper, she looked up at me but held her tongue. I sighed at the younger blonde, lightly shaking my head.

"Why does it matter which one did it, I'm still pregnant." Seras muttered, I glared at her, I need to make sure this didn't happen again. This is why I don't hire females, things happen, problems build, and the next thing I know I'm losing soldiers. There was a short silence between us, I thought this over. There will be too many problems here if there's a child, I can't have a small vampire child...or half vampire child running about. I sighed, I hate to do this to her.

"I think that an abortion would be for the best." I said plainly, a small gasp came from Seras, her eyes grew wide along with her anger. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at me, her fangs bared.

"If you wish to kill my child then you will have to kill me." Seras hissed, I wasn't too shocked that she declined this request but I was still rather surprised.

"That can be arranged." I bluffed, Seras seemed offended but she pushed off the wall and walked passed me.

"Then do it." Seras growled and walked out of the study. I stood there for a minute or two, I could never kill Seras but the child will be a problem. I sighed, I guess...she'll be keeping the child then, we'll have to plan what's going to happen once she gives birth to it. How we're going to keep it's hunger satisfied and where to keep the child and other things. I rubbed my forehead, I have such a headache. I turned back to my soldiers, glaring at them.

"Once more, who fucked Victoria?" I growled annoyed, I was just too tired. Still nobody stepped forward, I gritted my teeth. "Honestly, I just would like this mess sorted out!" None of them spoke, I turned away from them with a wave of my hand. "Dismissed!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans, **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I sat in my room on my bed staring at the floor. I can't believe Seras is pregnant. And the child...Mignonette's bearing my child. I didn't even know that vampire's could conceive!...was it the right choice to fuck Seras? I thought about it, she was amazing, one of the best fucks I had...and now...we're going to have a child. I smiled, perhaps it wasn't such a bad choice. I thought about the night I screwed Seras.

* * *

**Pip- Flashback**

I stood in the training room with my men, I was suppose to be shooting at a target but Seras kept distracting me. I once more glanced over at her, she was unintentionally staring at me, her mind wandering, she was biting her bottom lip and kept shifting feet. Seras' face was slightly pale, I was kind of shocked because I've never seen _her _like this but I have seen plenty of women like this. Seras was aroused, was she lusting for me? Did she want me? I grinned, perhaps it's my lucky night. I set my gun down and walked over to her. Seras stiffened when she realized that I was making my way over to her, I stood in front of her.

"Seras..." I spoke still smiling, Seras didn't say anything, I looked about nervously and then looked back at her. "Want to get out of here?" She quickly nodded her head and then speed walked towards the door, I followed close behind her. But as we walked down the hall I was surprised when she gripped my hand and pulled me into a random room where she gave me a searing kiss and started pulling off my clothes.

* * *

I don't know what got into Mignonette but that was an amazing night, after that she kind of went back to normal and was slightly embarrassed of what happened between us. Seras kind of avoided me but then the next night she was back to being aroused but I decided that it was best to keep away from her until she figured out what was happening and who she wanted.

Seras is pregnant, I scoffed, it's still kind of hard to believe. Why didn't she tell me though? Why did she go to Sir Integra? And most importantly, what are we going to do with our baby? I need to talk to Seras, I got up and walked out the door.

* * *

I stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Seras...is bearing my child. I let out a small chuckle. This shouldn't have happened but yet at the same time, I'm glad that it did. I'm glad that I will have a child of my own and that it was Seras who gives birth to him/her. Seras is a sweet, young girl and I'm way too old for her, but it was her choice.

* * *

**Walter- Flashback**

I was sweeping up in the dining room when Seras entered, I turned towards her with a warm smile, but soon realized that she was acting kind of strange. Seras was biting her bottom lip and couldn't stay still in her spot, I thought that I heard small moans coming from her but I wasn't sure.

"Can I help you, Seras?" I asked, pushing the thought away. Seras slowly made her way towards me, I was quite surprised when she rested her hands on my chest and she moaned again. I bumped into the table behind me. "Miss. Victoria!" I muttered, a blush appearing upon my cheeks...and I kind of became aroused.

"Walter..." Seras moaned, I studied the girl before me, her eyes were glowing crimson but it wasn't filled with craziness or a bloodlust, it was more of a vacant, lustful stare. I remembered Alucard mentioning something like this a few years ago, that female vampires go through heat.

"Oh, Seras." I said lightly shaking my head at the girl, she wasn't really in control, not able to think straight, and who knows how long this will go on for, perhaps for a week or so and then she will be back to her normal self. I came back to reality when Seras pushed me onto the table. "Seras!" But I completely lost it when Seras climbed up on me and started rubbing herself against me.

* * *

I shook my head and chuckled, I remember during the war, when I was just a teen, I was quite the ladies man. Always hitting on women, after the war there were quite a few girls, some I barely remember because there was so many. Right now is not the time to think about that, I have to think about Seras and my unborn child. I sighed, why didn't she just come to me? Why did she speak to Sir Integra about the situation? And most importantly, how will we handle this? What are we going to do? I must talk to Seras about this, I got up and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

I stood on the roof of the manor, looking up at the crimson moon. After hearing that Seras was pregnant I could now sense the small child within her. Why didn't she come to me when she found out? Why did she go to Sir Integra? And most importantly, why doesn't she want an abortion? Why does she want to keep it? I growled annoyed at my fledging. I should have never fucked her.

* * *

**Alucard- Flashback**

I sat upon my throne amused greatly by Seras, I could hear her moaning in her sleep, she was having...wet dreams. I chuckled, she has no clue what's happening to her but all females go through it, once or twice a year, female vampires go through heat. I chuckled once more, I've seen how Seras acts around all the males, she tries to control herself. Hmm...perhaps I can take advantage of this? Seras is quite willing right now and I could enjoy my self, my smirk widened.

I materialized to Seras' room, she was curled up on her bed, still moaning away, her hands clenched the sheets on her bed. I stood over her as she shifted, lying on her back, she let out a sad groan. I crawled onto the bed, lying over her. I wanted to play with her so I phased out of my clothing, I was now lying over her naked.

"Seras." I purred to her, she shifted about but did not awaken. "Seras." I rubbed my lips over hers, her eyes started to flicker open, Seras then looked up at me. Her eyes became wide.

"M-m-master?" Seras whispered, she shook under me as her eyes shifted downwards, I chuckled lightly, Seras bit her bottom lip, she clenched the sheets on the bed. I could feel her lust. I brushed my lips over hers again, Seras let out a moan, she went to go kiss me but I pulled away, she closed her eyes disappointed with another moan.

"Do you want it, Seras? Do you want me?" I asked, Seras just whined and moaned. "Do you want it?" I whispered to her, she nodded her head, she pulled my head down and kissed me hard, I phased her out of her clothes and thrusted into her.

* * *

Seras didn't make any noise, no sign of pain or anything, I didn't really care as I fucked her. But now that I think about it...was she a virgin? And if she wasn't, when did it happen? Who was it with? I growled annoyed that I was just a second choice for her, and annoyed that somebody, other then me, took my fledging's virginity. I need to speak with Seras, I turned away from the moon and phased through the floors, but I stopped once I got to the foyer because I was quite surprised to see Walter and Bernadotte standing there. It was rather odd that the two were here after midnight, shouldn't they be in bed? And what are they doing down here?

We stood in silence for a short while, I looked at the two, Bernadotte was staring at the floor and once in awhile glanced over at us, Walter stared up at me but kept silent. I scoffed and turned towards the basement.

"Uh...Mr. Alucard?" Bernadotte called out to me, I turned back to him.

"What?" I growled.

"Are you mad at Mignonette?" Bernadotte asked. "I don't think you should take it out on her since...it was me..." My eyes became wide.

"What the hell are you talking about, human?" I asked walking back towards him, Walter also stared at him wide eyed. Pip cleared his throat and tried not to look frightened.

"I got Seras pregnant." Pip whispered, I growled and gripped his throat, I was about to yell at and kill him but then Walter spoke.

"But...Seras...and I." Walter said, I completely lost it.

"You fucked Seras?!" I growled dropping the human and turning towards my old friend.

"Yes." Walter said, Pip rubbed his throat and coughed. "I assume...that you also..."

"Yes." I said after a few minutes of trying to calm down.

"So...we all did her?!" Pip said shocked.

"It seems that way." Walter said.

"Then...who's the father?!" Pip asked after standing up, once more, there was silence. I turned away from the two.

"I need to have a serious talk with Seras." I growled and walked down the steps, I hurried the other two follow after. I didn't bother to knock on her door, I just walked straight in. Seras was sitting at the table glumly, drawing imaginary circles on the light brown wood, she stiffened once we walked in but she looked like she was expecting us also. Walter closed the door behind us, I walked over to Seras, she didn't move, waiting for a lecture or some sort of punishment, anything, she kept her eyes on the table, afraid to move or speak.

I looked at her in anger, I wouldn't have been so mad at her but once I found out that she slept with two other men I was beyond furious. Before I actually realized what I was doing, I gripped the back of her neck and slammed her head down onto the table, she grunted in pain and hissed at me, I kept her head there, still gripping the back of her neck roughly and tightly.

"You call this talking to her?" Pip asked, I growled at the human, giving him a dark glare and then I turned back to my fledging.

"Now, _Police Girl, _I know that you didn't know any better since you are still quite young but you should have been able to control yourself better." I growled at her.

"I don't even know what happened! I barely remember anything." Seras growled at me, I pushed her head closer to the table with a growl.

"It's called heat, my Childe, and you'll get used to it." I said. "Maybe if you drank your blood like a good little Draculina, you wouldn't have ended up in the state you are now in."

"You sound like having a child is a burden." Seras growled, I bared my fangs at her. "What if it's _your _child, _Alucard?_"

"I am your Master and you will treat me with respect, Seras!" I growled at her, digging my nails into the back of her neck.

"Alucard, you're hurting her." Walter said, I growled again and let go of her, she grunted and sat up slowly, glaring up at me.

"What if it's your child, Master?" Seras repeated a bit more calmly, she folded her arms and waited for my answer.

"I do not want children, and if I did, I don't want you to bear them." I growled. "I cannot be with someone so weak, so feeble-minded.

"So you're just going to abandon your own child?!" Seras asked baring her fangs at me as her eyes glowed a dark crimson.

"The child will be the same as you, weak. And you won't set a good example to _it_." I stated. "Also, why would I raise a child that could possibly be half human?" Seras looked over at Pip and Walter and then back at me.

"We don't know who the father is and the child needs one." Seras said.

"Why can't Walter or me be the father?" Pip asked, Seras looked sad for turning them down but she still held that anger.

"You or Walter are not going to live forever, besides the child will be a vampire, she/he will need a vampire father. If I choose you or Walter...you guys will eventually die...I know what it feels like to lose parents and I don't want my child going through the same thing." Seras said looking away, she kept her eyes on the table, not wanting to see the disappointment in their eyes.

"I...understand, Seras..." Walter said softly. "But know that I'll be here for you, if you ever need help with the child." Seras looked up at him, a single tear slid down her pale cheeks.

"Thank you, Walter." Seras whispered.

"You are not having the child." I growled at her, her head snapped to the side, looking up at me with wide, hurtful eyes.

"What?" Seras asked.

"You are not having the child." I repeated.

"I am not getting an abortion, I am keeping _my _child." Seras growled, she stood up and just glared at me. I slapped her across the face, she fell to the floor.

"Once more, _Seras, _I am your Master and you will treat me with respect, that means you do not disobey me when I give you a command." I growled. Pip ran over to her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Get away from her." I growled, Pip looked up at me and then back at Seras. Pip was more afraid of me so he slowly backed away from Seras, I grabbed Seras by the throat and raised her up until her feet no longer touched the floor. "Let me make myself clear, you will not keep that child, you will not speak of the child, and you will not sleep with another man while you are under my care." I put pressure on her neck. "Do I make myself clear?"

"F...u...ck you, _M...aster._" Seras managed to get out, I snarled at her and threw her, she hit the wall and fell to the floor. "I'm keeping my child."

"...fine...but keep it under control, I don't want a single problem from it otherwise I will destroy it myself." I growled, Seras rose.

"You will not touch my child." Seras growled, I grinned.

"Oh, and what will you do if I did?" I asked.

"I will end you." Seras said, I chuckled.

"Mother instincts are already setting in I see." I commented. "But do you really think that _you _can end _me?_"

"If you touched my child, then yes, because I won't stop until I have killed you." Seras said, I walked up closer to her, she stepped backwards but bumped into the wall. I just grinned at her and then brushed her cheek.

"Perhaps I should threaten you and the life of your child more often because I do deeply enjoy seeing the dark Seras." I purred.

"Bugger off, Master." Seras hissed, I gripped her throat again.

"No respect, such an ungrateful fledging." I hissed, I dropped her and then materialized to my chambers.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Yeah...Alucard is kind of a dick in this one...well I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans, **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**One Month Later**

I sat upon the roof, my legs hanging off the side, there was half a moon out but I didn't pay any attention to it as I smiled and rubbed my stomach. There were a few problems with having a child but I was happy, I wanted my child, she/he wasn't even born yet and I loved the child so much.

I sighed, I didn't know what to do about the father. I didn't know who the father was and I felt bad denying Walter and Pip since it could be their child I'm bearing, but I can't have my child have a human father. Alucard denied me and possibly his own child, the bastard. Then there was Hellsing, Sir Integra would be pissed if a vampire child was running about her Organization, even if she did end up loving the child, there was the Twelve that would never accept my child. And how can I take care of my child, protect her/him when I can barely take care of myself. I can't drink my blood like a normal vampire, a few times Master had to save my ass on missions.

Then it struck me, will I be able to raise this child on my own? My smile turned to a frown, my small circular motions stopped. I guess I could find another male vampire...but do I know any that would be a good father...or would be willing? I didn't know what to do. I'm so confused, I felt lost. What if I never find a male vampire to help me raise my child? What if I'm alone and I can't raise my child right? Before I knew it, blood tears ran down my face, I couldn't stop it or hold them back so I just let them flow.

I jumped high when I felt an arm go around my shoulder, I looked to my left to see Pip. He sat down next to me while giving me a warm smile. I would have spoke but the words caught in my throat and I just kept blubbering like an idiot, he pulled me closer to him. I gladly accepted it and rested my head on his chest as I cried.

"What is wrong, Seras?" Pip asked in a whisper.

"I-I-I don't know...what to do." I said through sobs.

"Is this about the baby?" Pip asked, I nodded my head.

"Uh-huh." I muttered. "I-I'm afraid...t-t-to raise it...alone." Pip nodded his head, understanding what I was going at.

"I can't say that I'm not angry of what you decided..." Pip said, I quickly looked up at him, realizing that he was angry that I didn't want him to raise the child.

"Pip...I...I'm sorry..." I said, he held his hand out to me to stop talking, a warm smile still plastered to his face.

"I understand your reason, Mignonette. I'm not angry at the reasoning but more that I can't..." Pip ended, he looked away. "But you know that you won't be alone, Seras. You will never be alone. Walter and I wish to help you, and even Integra is here. She may not look it but she is sort of excited about the child."

"She...she is?" I whispered, sniffing and wiping away my tears, Pip laughed.

"Yeah. She won't stop talking about it." Pip said, I gave a small laugh.

"Thanks, Pip." I said and leaned back into him, I felt his hand slid down to my stomach.

"I know it's early, but have you thought of any names?" Pip asked, I sighed.

"No, not really. Well, no names that I'm set on." I said. "H...how about...you?"

"Me?" Pip asked surprised. "Well, for a boy I've always liked Zachary."

"How about a girl?" I asked curiously.

"...hmm...Charlotte?" Pip asked, I shook my head.

"I like Zachary." I said.

"Well you have plenty of time to think of..." Pip said but was cut off.

"I'm deeply sorry for interrupting, Miss Victoria, but you need your blood." Walter said, I turned around and saw him holding up an ice bucket with four blood packs. I sighed, now that I was pregnant I had to drink a lot more.

"Thanks, Pip." I said again, I stood up and wandered over to Walter.

* * *

**Later That Night**

I phased through the wall to Seras' room, she was asleep. All curled up over her sheets, I walked over to her and brushed the strand of hair out of her eyes. I then let my hand roam down to her stomach, lightly brushing over it. I could sense the child within, I pulled my hand away and pulled up a seat, I sat down and stared at Seras.

I didn't know what to do. After the night I made love to Seras...I couldn't stop thinking about her, I knew that I cared for her, but that was normal for a Master to care for their fledging. But she's going to have a child and it could be mine. I growled angry, I have had children before, most turned out a big disappointment, they would be weak. Now that I think about it they acted just like an artificial vampire, they were unworthy to be of my blood, they also tried battling me to become King or Queen. I am tired of my offspring, I am tired to being disappointed. Why couldn't she just get an abortion? Why did she have to be so stubborn?

Then there's if the child is half human. I refuse to raise a half human, half vampire child. The child does not deserve to be a vampire, it will have human feelings, it would be weaker, it would be just a big disappointment. I shook my head and folded my arms, I looked back down at Seras, she shifted in her sleep with a groan. I saw how pale she was, I could practically feel her weakness radiating off of her, I sighed at her. I got up and walked over to her ice bucket, there was one empty pack lying on the table but three full ones in the bucket. I grabbed the bucket and walked back over to my Childe, I shifted her over on the bed and climbed into the coffin bed, I brought her back and put her between my legs, her back against me, her head resting on my chest. I breathed in her scent, the scent of purity and power.

I took one of the blood packs and bit into it, before any could spilt I put the pack to her lips, her mouth opened slightly and the blood poured inside. I petted her hair, and brushed my lips along her earlobe and neck as I fed her. My other hand caressed her waist. Seras shifted a bit with another groan, I held her closer to me, I squeezed every last drop out of the pack, as soon as it was empty I set it aside and grabbed another. If Seras ever found out I did this she would most definitely kill me, I smirked, I loved her anger, I nuzzled her neck, my silly Draculina thinking that she can actually kill me.

I didn't realize that I rested my fingers upon her stomach, my head shot back up when I felt the child again. I growled. I was so angry that I unintentionally dug my nails into Seras' side, blood spilling out. The blood pack left her mouth when her head shot back and her back arched, she let out a cry of pain as a blood tear or two slid down her cheeks. I quickly stopped my actions and used my powers to soothe her, soothing the pain from her mind. Seras calmed down, her body falling back onto my form, her eyes cracked open a bit, I put her back into a deep slumber, her eyelids falling back into place.

A plan slipped into my mind after she finished the second pack, I smirked and brought the third pack to my lips. I bit into it and sucked up all the blood that was contained in the pack. Once I got it all in I shifted Seras' head so she was facing me, I crushed my lips to hers, my tongue parting her lips, the blood poured into her mouth. Her soft, pink, warm lips were delicious, I moaned and kissed her harder, even after all the blood was gone I couldn't help but keep kissing her. My tongue slipped into her mouth and explored every part of her wet cavern, tasting the cold blood within and tasting her, sliding my tongue over her fangs so it pierced my tongue repeatedly.

I fisted her hair and tried to bring her ever closer, I wanted her so badly, not just physically. I needed to have Seras...but that child...that child. Once Seras has that child I won't be able to tolerate being by her, she would smell of that child, she would act differently with the child, be more mature and teach it properly...she just wouldn't be the same Police Girl. My silly, mysterious, amusing, childish Police Girl. And then...the child would be around her all the damn time! I growled in anger, pressing my lips harder to hers, I could feel Seras' lips swelling, I fisted more of her hair and caressed her waist, my legs entwining around hers.

No, once that child is here I can no longer have these moments with Seras, I can no longer be around her. I cannot be around that...child of hers. The child would change my Police Girl, my Seras. I opened my eyes and looked down at her, I slowly pulled away from her, her lips were really red and slightly swollen. I nuzzled her neck one last time, it would be hard to let go of her but...I'll manage, I was able to let go of my other lovers easily. I gave Seras one last small kiss upon the lips and let go of her completely, I slid out from under her and stood beside Seras as she curled up in a small ball.

I grabbed the ice bucket and empty packs, I pulled the covers over her form. I felt like a father putting his daughter to bed...maybe that's how it should be between us...maybe it was best that she was just a daughter to me...or just a fledging. Nothing more, not lovers or mates. A small chuckle came from me as I thought this over, what kind of father kisses their daughter like that before putting them to bed? I put the bucket on the table and left my peaceful, sleeping fledging.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Second Month of Pregnancy**

I sat upon my throne, my head tipped, my hands folded in my lap, my leg crossed over my other leg. It's been a slow, boring night. There have been no missions and Sir Integra was too busy and stressed to be messed with and I was not in the mood to get shot tonight. I'm surprised she hasn't accused me of impregnating Seras this week, she's been so busy that she hasn't been asking anybody about it, and Seras still refuses to talk to her about. Seras was already starting to change little by little everyday, she's been locked up in her room, only coming out when Sir Integra needs her for a mission or something. She drinks two blood packs a night, better than nothing, and she's learning more about our kind. Sometimes I appear in her room with Seras' nose in a book and piles of books next to her.

Late in the morning, she's up and I can hear her thoughts loud and clear, all she thinks about is finding a father for the child. Is this why she's learning about our kind? So she's knows more about male vampires? Or does she want to know more about vampire children?...perhaps both? But still, she won't be able to find one that is willing to raise another vampire's child. A vampire prefers raising his own offspring, a child not of the vampire's blood would be destroyed. Almost similar to lions, another male lion kills all the cubs and mates with the lioness to create his own offspring. I smirked at the thought. Seras, you have a lot to learn...but I'll let you figure it out for yourself.

My senses picked up when I felt my Childe near, I then heard light footsteps outside my door, coming down the hall. My door opened, a horrible noise coming from the squeaky door. The door closed and Seras walked forth, I didn't mind her as she came closer.

"M-Master?" Seras whispered, not sure if I was asleep.

"What is it?" I asked coldly.

"Sir Integra...has a mission for us." Seras said, I looked up at her with a grin. Seras stood before me, wide blue eyes that held fear and worry, her hands behind her back nervously.

"Then let us hope that there is bloodshed tonight." I purred as I rose, I walked passed Seras.

"Sir...are you angry with me?" Seras asked, I stopped in my tracks.

"Why? Do you want me to be angry with you?" I asked.

"Sir, I'm serious." Seras said, she scoffed. "Never mind." Seras brushed passed me, I then did become angry with her and grabbed her arm, I forced her to face me. Seras grunted and looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"You will not treat me with disrespect, servant!" I growled. "I am your Master!" I threw her off of me, she landed on her bum, a blood tear slid down her cheek, she bowed her head to me.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry Master." Seras whispered.

"Now, why do you think I am angry with you?" I growled, glaring down at her. Seras didn't look up at me as she spoke, this time I gave her a break not wanting to farther upset the girl.

"It's just that...ever since you found out about...the child...you've been avoiding me." Seras said, I was about to speak but she continued. "...I'm slowly starting to remember the few nights I was in heat...I remember the way you..." She cut off there but I knew what she was talking about.

"I am not happy with your choices, _Police Girl..._" I growled as I circled the young girl that was still on the floor. "I am not happy that you are keeping a child that might be half human. I am not proud that my fledging did not listen to me when I told her to get rid of it." I stopped in front of her, I can hear Seras' semi silent sobs. "But I'm not angry that you decided to become a proper vampire and raise the child correctly. I'm not angry that you stood up to me." I grinned, my Draculina does have a backbone, yelling at her own Master. Seras looked up at me with a sniff. I held out my hand to her, she took it and rose. "I will not leave you alone in the dark, my fledging." As I said this a smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you, Master." Seras whispered and I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around me in a hug, I didn't return the hug, not wanting to show my weakness.

**Alucard! Where the hell did you and Seras go?! The Wild Geese are ready and are waiting! Get your asses up here! **Sir Integra screamed in my head, she must be really stressed, I smirked. I pushed Seras away.

"It's time to leave, Seras." I said.

"Uh...yes, Sir." Seras muttered, I materialized to Sir Integra's office. Sir Integra was sitting behind her desk, taking a long drag from a cigar, there were bags under her eyes, and her fingers were drumming against the desk irritably.

"There you are! Where's Police Girl?!" Sir Integra yelled.

"Getting ready, Master." I purred.

"Gettin'...what?!...uh, stupid girl." Sir Integra muttered as she slumped in her chair and closed her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just get to the mission. An artificial vampire, two normal vampires, and ghouls."

"Yes, Sir." I said as I started to vanish from her sight.

**Police Girl, you're making our Master wait, she's growing impatient. **I spoke in her head, I stood on the roof, looking over the grounds. The Wild Geese were waiting by a black van, also growing impatient.

**Sorry Sir! **Seras said, a minute later Seras ran out with her Anti Freak Rifle, she climbed in.

**Foolish Girl. **I snickered, Seras stayed silent, the van took off down the graveled road towards the gates. I dematerialized.

...

Gunfire was heard all through out the building, the ghouls and vampires had already got to all the humans that were there working. The Wild Geese took care of the ghouls on the first floor while Seras and I went to the second floor to deal with the vampires.

"Police Girl, take care of the chipped vampire." I ordered as I reloaded my gun.

"Yes, Sir!" Seras said as she ran down the hall after the chipped vampire. I gave a toothy grin to the two shaking vampires in front of me.

"You call yourselves vampires?" I questioned, I aimed my gun. "Then fight me! Summon up your familiars! Bring out your demon! Die with honor and not as a sniveling, worthless coward!" They just shook more hearing my words, my grin never faltered. I fired my gun, my bullet hit one in the chest, he fell to the floor in a pile of ashes. His companion shivered and stared at the ashes, I aimed my gun at him.

"N-n-no!" The coward stuttered, he then started running, I chuckled, amused. I fired my gun, his arm was shot off but he kept running. I shot him through the neck, blood splattered everywhere, he fell to the floor, his blood framing around his body. He kept choking out words but I didn't pay any attention to him, I slammed my foot down onto his spine, cracking it. I put the gun to his head, the vampire cried and shook his head. I blew his head off, what was left of his head fell to the floor with a wet sounding thud. I laughed, my laugh echoing through the small hall.

"Mr. Alucard!" Bernadotte yelled as he ran down the hall, his boots hitting hard against the wooden floor boards. Bernadotte made it to me, he breathed heavily as he looked up at me.

"What?" I growled, glaring at the one eyed human.

"Seras...she needs help!" Bernadotte panicked, my eyes became wide, worried about my Draculina. Bernadotte ran down the hall, I walked, only taking a few steps to get to the human because of my long legs. I looked around the corner, at the end of the hall was a flight of stairs, Seras was on the top bleeding. Seras was curled up in a tight ball, breathing heavily, the artificial vampire standing over her with a smirk.

"Your whore is quite pathetic." The chipped vampire laughed and then kicked Seras in the stomach, Seras fell down the stairs and landed hard on the bottom. I gritted my teeth and glared up at the vampire.

"Seras!" Pip yelled and ran over to her, the chipped vampire jumped off the stairs and landed right in front of Seras so Pip couldn't take another step.

"Oh, no, no. I'm not finished with her." The chipped vampire said, I stepped closer.

"You wish to die a painful death..." I growled as I gripped his neck, baring my fangs at him.

"Let go!" The chipped vampire screamed as he struggled in my grasp, I gripped his neck harder, he choked, his eyes seemed like they would have popped right out of his head. My eyes glowed a dark crimson as I stared at the vampire, I was beyond angry, not only at him but at Seras for getting injured badly by such a low life vampire. I growled again and gripped his neck until I heard cracking, I could feel his bone splintering under my grasp. I broke his neck, his head fell limp to the side, I threw his body to the side, it hit the wall and fell to the floor lifeless. I looked down at Seras who was unconscious, she was bruised, her arm broken, her head bleeding, I also saw blood pouring from beneath her skirt.

"Hmn." I hummed, Pip stared at the blood wide eyed.

"T-t-that's not what I think it is...is it?" Pip asked looking up at me.

"It is. That blow in the stomach could have killed any child, or damaged them for life." I said.

"Oh no." Pip muttered shaking his head. "No, no...poor Seras...the poor child."

"Police Girl will be fine." I said, hiding a smirk. Perhaps now I have my Seras back, I can be able to hold her, kiss her, fuck her, tell her that I love her. I walked over to Seras and picked her up, Seras groaned and leaned closer to me.

"But...she will be devastated when she finds out...this will destroy her!" Pip yelled, seeing that I didn't care that the child was dead.

"Seras will be able to deal with it, she's killed before, one life is not going to change anything." I growled at the human.

"Heartless Monster." Pip muttered, I turned towards the human, my eyes swirling with madness, anger, and hell's fire. I was surprised to see the human did not back down, he just glared at me.

"Monster I may be but heartless, believe it or not, I am not." I spoke, interest sparked in Pip's eye but he still glared at me.

"That child could be yours and you don't even give a damn that he/she is dead!" Pip yelled gesturing towards Seras.

"Yes, such a lost losing something I never saw or met." I sarcastically said, Pip gritted his teeth.

"...asshole." Pip muttered. "Even if it wasn't your child, it could be mine or Walter's, you should respect that. Even if you don't, you could show a bit of sympathy for Seras!"

"I will show more then sympathy." I growled turning back to Seras, I ignored the weird glance Pip gave me and materialized to Hellsing Manor. I appeared in the hospital wing, I set Seras on the bed, blood still flowing from her. I reached my senses out, looking for the doctor, a few seconds later the doctor appeared. The man looked around, scared and confused, he then saw Seras bleeding, the doctor ran over.

"What happened?!" The doctor asked looking over Seras.

"Fought and beaten by an artificial vampire." I said folding my arms. "He kicked her in the stomach."

"Oh..." The doctor whispered when he lifted his gloved hand, seeing the blood there. He put his hands to her stomach, I snickered and then walked away. I headed towards Sir Integra's office, she was fast asleep, I smirked.

"Shame, keeping your guard down like that, I thought you knew better Master." I purred as Sir Integra jumped when hearing me, I chuckled, Sir Integra cleared her throat and fixed her jacket.

"Oh...Alucard *Yawn* back already?" Sir Integra asked, more calmed then before. "Where's Seras?"

"In the infirmary." I said, Sir Integra's eyes became wide, she then shot up and slammed her hands on the desks.

"What?!" Sir Integra yelled.

"Seras got her ass kicked by a chipped vampire..." I said but she cut me off.

"Is she okay?!" Sir Integra asked.

"Yes..." I said with a smirk, I saw her calm back down. "But the child seems to be dead." Sir Integra looked up at me with disbelief in her eyes.

"W-what?" Sir Integra whispered, Sir Integra then ran passed me.

* * *

I awoke feeling wet. What? The liquid felt warm and stuck to me. What is this? I could smell blood, it smelled strong. I slid my hand down to my inner thigh, I cracked open my eyes a little, and then raised my hand to see blood, I breathed heavily. W-what...is this? Why am I bleeding from there? There was an odd sharp pain coming from my stomach, I remembered the vampire kicking me in the stomach.

"Are you sure?!" Sir Integra screamed.

"...yes." The doctor muttered sounding apologetic.

"God damn it!" Pip yelled while kicking something.

"Shit." Sir Integra hissed under her breath.

"I-I'm sorry." The doctor muttered and then walked away. W-why is he sorry? What's happening? Why do the two sound so pissed? I felt a hand brush against my cheek, I gasped and looked up at Alucard. Master stood over me with his trademark grin and some sort of caring or love in his eyes.

"M-Master..." I whispered, a blood tear sliding down my cheek.

"Seras..." Sir Integra whispered, I sat up, more of a sharp pain coming from my stomach. I looked over at Sir Integra who stood at the foot of my bed. Walter stood next to her, his head hung, his eyes closed as if he was mourning. Pip was off to the side facing the wall, I couldn't tell what was wrong with him. "I...I'm sorry." Was all she said.

"S-Sir?" I whispered as I shuttered, I could feel tears coming, Sir Integra looked away from me.

"The...your...child..." Sir Integra started, I started shaking my head, not wanting to hear it. "I'm sorry, Seras. But your child is dead." Sir Integra looked back at me.

"No!" I screamed, refusing to believe it.

"The...chipped vampire..." Sir Integra went on but I shook my head and covered my face as if I could block off the rest of her words.

"No!" I screamed again through sobs, I pulled my legs to my chest and cried, resting my forehead on my knees and hiding my face.

"Seras..." Sir Integra whispered.

"Leave." I growled.

"I'm sorry..." Sir Integra repeated, I heard footsteps, before the door closed I heard someone snap their fingers. "Alucard, come." I heard Alucard growl and left my side. I sensed that I was all alone then, leaving me and my dead child alone.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I cried and cried. How can I be so stupid and not protect my own child? Why am I so weak? That vampire kicked my ass tonight and took the life of my child. I took deep breaths, trying to calm down, I opened my eyes and wiped my tears away, I sniffed a few times. I laid down, my head finding the soft pillow, I stared at the greenish/bluish curtains that would give me privacy. I rested a hand on my stomach, doing small motions, I laid there in misery. It was my own stupidity that got my child killed tonight, I thought that I could please Master if I used hand in hand combat against that chipped vampire. I could have taken that shot, I had a perfect aim...but I was stupid. More blood tears slid down my cheeks. I'm so sorry, my child. I'm so sorry.

I closed my eyes and laid there rubbing my stomach. Silence. Total, dead silence. I then felt a small thump. My eyelids flickered open, I looked up at the ceiling as my hand stopped the small motions. More silence now that the sound of my hand rubbing against fabric stopped. I listened carefully, at first the only thing I could hear was my breathing. I held my breath and listened even more carefully. I heard a light thumping noise. _Th...ump...Thump...Th...ump_. Wh-what? What is that? I moved my hand down a little, I then felt it, a small thump. My eyes became wide when feeling it. My brain slowly realizing what it was. I was feeling my child's heartbeat. It was so weak but...the child wasn't dead.

I gave an unsteady laugh of joy, a smile cracked my face, and a few tears slid down my cheeks. My child...my child is...alive. My little darling managed to stay alive. I gave another laugh. I rubbed my stomach more, so happy. I reclosed my eyes and just laid there. Right now nothing could ruin this moment. But, then I would be wrong. Just then I heard my child's heartbeat again but it was so wrong. _Thump...thump...thump. _My eyes shot back open. My child's heartbeat! _Thump...thu..._OH GOD! I then completely lost, my inner demon roaring in anger and my vampire instincts taking over. I arched my back as my demon took over me, my eyes glowing a dark, sinful crimson as my fangs elongated and I roared in anger.

I pounced, landing on my feet gracefully. I needed to save my child! I needed to save him/her before it was too late! I won't lost her/him again! I clenched my fists and stormed out of the room, my nails digging into the palm of hand. My shadows swirled around me in pure anger and fright for my child, low growling noises came from me as my eyes flickered around looking for something. I listened closely to my child's heartbeat. _Thump...thu...thum-p...thu. _I roared again, this time tremors going through the manor as I stormed down the hall. I could sense Master near, he was just ahead. I stormed up to the room and threw open the door. Inside was Sir Integra, she was leaning on the front of her desk speaking with Walter and Alucard, Pip was leaning against the wall, his hat over his eyes but I could smell his salty tears.

"...Seras?" Sir Integra asked surprised to see me out of the infirmary.

I growled as I ignored her and looked up at Alucard. Alucard seemed quite amused by my change of state. I stalked over to him, Alucard's smirk just widened as he looked down at me. I dug my nails into the back of his neck and pulled his head down, he seemed surprised by this but didn't stop me which surprised me. Before he could say anything I bit down hard on his neck, blood squirted in my mouth, some blood splattering over his red coat and my yellow uniform. I didn't care as I pulled him closer and drank more, I heard Alucard hiss and growl at me for disrespecting him. I felt him try to pull him off of me but I refused to have my child die.

"Miss. Victoria?! What is the meaning of this?!" Sir Integra growled as she stood up right and yelled at me, my demon growled viciously at her.

"That is enough, POLICE GIRL!" Alucard roared and finally pushed me off of him. I purred, loving the taste of blood. Alucard stood there breathing heavily, a horrible deep bite wound on his neck, blood pouring from it, he looked paler then usual. My eyes glowed an even darker crimson as I stared at him, breathing heavily as blood dripped from lips.

"What has gotten into you?!" Sir Integra screamed. "Why the hell did you attack, Alucard?!"

"Shhhhh." I whispered lightly as I closed my eyes and listened.

"Shush? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sir Integra asked, I bared my fangs at her, glaring at my human Master.

"I am listening for a heartbeat!" I growled at her, her eyes became wide and she looked puzzled, looking at me as if I was crazy. I once more closed my eyes as I listened. _Thump...thump...thump...thump. _I smiled with a purr, the blood worked fast like I hoped it would. My child will be just fine.

"A heartbeat?" Sir Integra asked, I opened my eyes, looking at the floor.

"She's alive..." I whispered.

"S-s-she?" Sir Integra whispered.

"...Miss. Victoria?" Walter whispered. I could hear someone grinding their teeth, I looked over at Master who was glaring at me, his fangs elongated, his crimson swirling with anger. I then remembered when I was in the infirmary and Master was grinning when hearing the news.

"Bastard." I growled baring my fangs at him. "You were happy that she was dead!"

"She?" Sir Integra repeated.

"I told you before, Police Girl, I wanted that child gone." Alucard growled, this time I grinded my teeth as I clenched my fists.

"What the fuck did she do to you?! Why can't you just accept her?!" I growled.

"Alucard! Seras!" Sir Integra screamed, I looked over at her. She was leaning against her desk while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Seras tell me what the fuck is going on. And don't give me bullshit...I want to know, now!" Sir Integra removed her hand from her nose and glared at me. "For starters, why the hell did you attack Alucard?" I sighed annoyed, I was just so angry with Alucard that I couldn't even think straight.

"I was sitting in the infirmary when I heard the child's heartbeat, but it was weak...I could tell that she was dying." I said.

"Your child...is still alive?" Sir Integra asked, her anger vanishing. I gave a nod with a small smile, Sir Integra cleared her throat. "Continue."

"Well...Instincts just kind of told me that she needed blood..." I whispered.

"Powerful blood...?" Sir Integra asked.

"So she could heal." I finished.

"How do you know it's female? You usually can't tell until later on in the pregnancy." Sir Integra said.

"Female vampires' pregnancies are quicker. They conceive quicker then humans." Alucard explained. "But the mothers have a strong bond between their child, it's easy for them to feel what the others feeling, it's like communicating with each other."

"So...you're going to have...a girl?" Sir Integra asked, with a small smile upon her lips. I nodded my head again.

"Yes, Sir." I said.

"Now..." Sir Integra said shifting herself. "for the last damn time. Who's daughter is it?" Sir Integra looked over at me, a blush appeared on my pale cheeks.

"I don't know, Sir." I finally said, I saw her become angry, she stood up straight and glared at me.

"I told you not to give me bullshit! Honestly, Seras!" Sir Integra growled.

"She speaks the truth, Sir." Walter spoke up, Sir Integra looked at him, anger still present in her eyes.

"Walter, you know?" Sir Integra asked.

"Miss. Victoria doesn't know who the father is." Walter said, Sir Integra sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"What the bloody hell?" Sir Integra muttered to herself. "Explain yourselves. How can you not know who the father is?"

"Quite simple really..." Walter said, I squeaked with a bright red face. "Miss. Victoria slept with more than one man." Sir Integra froze, it seemed like forever as she slowly slid her hand down over her face. Her icy blue eyes were big in her head as she looked at me. Her hand slid to her chin and her mouth was in the shape of an O. I covered half of my face in embarrassment.

"More than one?" Sir Integra finally whispered after three more minutes of long silence.

"Oh...I-I-I...was in heat...Sir." I muttered.

"Heat?" Sir Integra asked.

"Female vampires go through it once or twice a year. Seras' body is still of a nineteen year old so..." Alucard explained but Sir Integra waved her hand at him, interrupting him.

"Don't! I know bloody well what women go through Alucard! I may dress and act like this but I am still a girl." Sir Integra glared at her pet vampire. "Just skip to vampire biology." Sir Integra said waving her hand again.

"Seras is a young vampire, and like a teen, her hormones..." Alucard went on but once more Sir Integra waved her hands and rubbed her forehead again in a headache.

"Please just skip to why." Sir Integra begged not wanting to hear anymore about hormones or vampire puberty.

"When she's in heat, it's strong." Alucard explained angrily. "It's harder to control, especially because she doesn't drink blood." Alucard growled my way as he bared his fangs at me. "Seras will barely remember it, it's mostly her demon that takes over during these Heat Cycles. Her demon will take whatever she wants..."

"So, Seras wasn't really in control when going through heat?" Sir Integra asked, interrupting Alucard for the third time.

"Yes." Alucard hissed, hating to be interrupted.

"That still doesn't answer my questions. Whose the father? Who did you sleep with, Police Girl?" Sir Integra asked.

"Um...Alucard..." I whispered.

"Master." Alucard growled at me.

"Ex-Master." I growled, my eyes glowing a dark crimson again as I bared my fangs at him.

"WHO ELSE?!" Sir Integra asked, breaking our death glaring match.

"...P-Pip..." I whispered, a blush upon my cheeks again.

"See that wasn't so..." Sir Integra started but I interrupted her.

"And Walter..." I whispered, Sir Integra looked at Walter over her glasses. Walter cleared his throat and looked away from his mistress.

"What am I going to do with you four?" Sir Integra asked as she shook her head. "As I was saying...Once the child is born we'll take a small amount of...her blood and find out who the father is."

"No." Alucard growled.

"No?" Sir Integra asked.

"I do not wish to know who the father is of...Seras' child." Alucard growled as he looked over me.

"And why not?" Sir Integra asked.

"The child is already a big disappointment to me, knowing the father will all gain more of my hatred." Alucard said plainly. I thought about it, the man did hate my child already. I do not wish anything to happen to her, I do not wish for her to be hated, especially by my ex-master. Maybe it was best that we don't know who the father is.

"I don't want to know either." I spoke, Sir Integra looked at me surprised.

"Seras?" Sir Integra asked.

"What's the point? I rather have confusion about the child than hatred." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Sir Integra asked.

"Yes." I said nodding my head.

"Very well." Sir Integra said. "In that case, I do not want to hear about 'whose the child's father' again."

"Yes, Sir." I said bowing my head.

"Head back to the infirmary, I want to make sure that you're fully healed and that the child will be okay." Sir Integra ordered. "And because of what happened tonight, I will not be sending you back out on missions until the child is born."

"Sir!" I complained.

"Did you not learn your lesson the first time?" Sir Integra asked glaring at me, I pouted.

"Yes, Sir." I muttered.

"Oh, and next time, before you go in heat, make sure you have plenty of blood. I don't want this happening again, Police Girl." Sir Integra scolded me.

"Yes, Sir." I repeated.

"Dismissed." Sir Integra said with a wave of her hand. I bowed my head for the last time and walked off towards the infirmary.

* * *

I watched as the bloody girl walked off towards the infirmary, I snickered. I then looked up at my pet vampire who was beyond angry. His shadows were flaming, his fists clenched, his fangs digging into his lower lip, he was also a bloody mess because of Seras. I glared at him.

"Go get cleaned up." I ordered, Alucard gritted his teeth and then dematerialized. "Pain in the bloody ass." I muttered to myself. I looked over at Pip who was quiet since in hearing the news in the infirmary. Pip was staring at the ground, a single tear slid down his cheek but a smile present on his face. I started wondering if Pip was the father. He seemed to care deeply for Seras and her unborn child. I bet he would make a great father. Love her, play with her, she would most definitely be a daddy's little girl, I could see it now. I then looked over at Walter who was staring at the floor, a blush still upon his cheeks. Walter, he was like a father to me, I knew that he would be a great father for Seras' unborn child.

The little girl would just love Walter, they would probably talk for hours, he would listen to every word she would say. I can see her now, following Walter around as he did his chores, or maybe sat in here coloring in a color book as Walter served me my tea. I then thought of Alucard but I couldn't see a happy little girl. I couldn't see Alucard loving her, holding her, listening to her, or anything. I could see the small girl trying to talk to him, trying to love him but it would just be so hard for her. She wouldn't be smiling when he was around, she would just feel cold and alone, she would feel miserable. I sighed. What about Seras and her? Seras would absolutely love her daughter, I can see that happening. The two laughing, smiling, cuddling. The thought made me warm and smile with a small laugh.

I actually couldn't wait until the child arrived. What would she look like? Will she have long brown hair, like Pip? Or perhaps an ashy black, like Walter's? Or a pitch black, like Alucard? What about her eyes? Will it sparkle blue look her mother's? Or will she have green, like Pip? I shivered when imagining red eyes, like Alucard's. What would her name be? Robin? Hailey? Olivia?...well I guess that's for Seras to decide what her child's name to be.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Yes, I know another girl. Originally it was going to be a boy but the child was too bubbly, you know? I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**3rd month of Pregnancy**

I pulled on one of my daddy's T-shirts, it was the only thing big enough to fit since I was showing now. Should I be showing this much?! When will the baby come?! I mean it was my third month only and for humans conceiving is not until the ninth month. Will I have the baby sooner?! Was I ready?! I still don't have anything done for her! I still need a crib, clothes, and other items! I started pacing back and forth, hyperventilating. I don't have a name for her! I don't know how to feed her, which cry was for which, what she can and can't have. Can she have blankets when she's born or would she suffocate? Can a vampire baby suffocate?! Which way does she sleep at night? On her back or on her tummy? Which is first or do I put her on her sides first?! What am I going to do?!

"Miss. Victoria, please calm down." Walter said, but I didn't stop pacing, I was now gnawing on my fingernails.

"I can't calm down! I don't know when she will be born and I don't have anything prepared for my daughter!" I growled as I clenched my fists.

"It's alright, Seras." Pip said who was sitting at the table, his feet up on the table. Walter chuckled and held out a small piece of paper with writing on it.

"Yes, it's quite alright, Seras. I have a list of things the child will need. And need I remind you that I helped raise Integra, I know how to take care of the baby." Walter said.

"That's very helpful, Walter. But I should have already planned this..." I cut off, I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at the floor with a sigh. "I'm just...scared..." I whispered.

"Scared, Police Girl? Scared of a twenty inch, eight pound vampire?" Alucard purred, I turned around to see him joined with the other two at the table. Alucard was leaned back in his chair, his feet up on the table, his crimson eyes peeking out over his orange lensed glasses.

"I thought you were avoiding me?" I growled as I glared at my ex-master and crossed my arms. He found amusement in my anger and snickered at me.

"Not you but the child." Alucard said gesturing towards my stomach and looking away from me.

"I'm not scared of the child...I'm scared of raising her. Of messing up, doing something wrong, having her hate me or something." I said.

"Abortion is looking good right about now, isn't it Seras?" Alucard purred with a sick grin on his face as he looked back over at me. I dug my nails into the palm of my hand, a low growl coming from me.

"Just leave her alone, Alucard." Pip muttered.

"Oh, yes. I forgot about the mood swings." Alucard said sarcastically, almost mocking me about it.

"I would ask your opinion on the child's name but since you're being a total ass, I don't care what you think about her." I growled as I sat down at the table, across from my ex-master.

"I may not be your Master anymore, Police Girl. But I am still your elder and your King. I expect you to respect me." Alucard growled.

"Oh, excuse me, my _Sire." _I hissed sarcastically. "But I'm not going to respect you if you keep disrespecting my child." Alucard was about to argue when Walter cleared his throat and gave Alucard a stern look. Alucard grumbled, folded his arms, and glared at me.

"What have you thought of for the Child's name?" Alucard growled, not caring at all about the child's names. I decided to brush off the anger and just let the matter go.

"Catherine, Serena, and Hailey." I whispered as I drew imaginary circles on the table. "Walter, Pip, Integra, and I have decided on these three names."

"Serena?" Alucard purred, I gave a quick glance his way to see a soft smile upon his lips. Before he could catch me looking, I looked back at the table, a small smile appearing on my lips.

"Walter thought of that one." I said.

"Hmn." Alucard hummed. There was silence for a few minutes. I sighed and sat up, my eyes wandering towards Alucard's eyes, I was surprised to see him looking at me. A warm smile upon his lips, some type of emotion flashing in his eyes, but as soon as I looked over at him this all disappeared. Alucard was frowning and a look of disappointment flashed in his eyes. I sighed, what the hell did I do now?

"Alucard, when...will I deliver?" I asked nervously.

"For vampires it's the fourth to the sixth month." Alucard said, my face flushed. So I could give birth next month?! "Vampire children grow fast in the womb...but yours will be quite weak." I gave him a quizzical look mixed with a glare. I laid my hand on my stomach. I could feel that my child wasn't weak, she was healthy and just fine. "You should bigger by this month..."

"Bigger?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Your vampire will be a small one, Victoria." Alucard explained with a wave of his hand.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked. "I was a small baby..." The only reply I got was Alucard clucking his tongue and a chuckle from Walter and Pip. I sat back in my chair and pouted.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**I know, it's a really short chapter been I've been really busy with homework (I have to Sign a song for my sign language class) quite irritating. -_-* **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Plus, I'll try to work on Desire, Bloody Roses (part 2), Monster and Girl, and Integra and Seras' Videos thingy. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans, **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**4th Month of Pregnancy **

I smiled down at the fluffy, white teddy bear. The bear looked to be smiling, he had a bright red ribbon tied into a bow around his neck. Bright red hearts laid on the flats of his feet. The bear was absolutely adorable and he will be my daughter's first toy. Alucard sat at my table, his feet up on the table like usual, he was leaning back on the back to legs of the chair. His orange lensed glasses covered his dark crimson eyes. Alucard just sat back without a care in the world. I smiled at him and held out the teddy bear so he could see it. Alucard saw my movement and slightly turned his head my way, he looked over the teddy bear.

"Isn't he cute, Master?" I asked. I knew Alucard was no longer my Master but it didn't feel right. I liked it better when he was my Master, so whenever I was happy...and he wasn't being as ass, I call him Master.

"Cute?" Was the only thing Alucard said, he then snickered, showing me his sharp, long fangs. My smiled fell and I looked back down at the bear to see what was wrong with it. But it was still unbelievably adorable.

"I think it's cute." I muttered.

"Is that what you plan to give to your daughter?" Alucard asked, before I could answer he went on. "A small vampire child? A child of the night given a soft, innocent looking teddy bear?" Alucard asked and then laughed. My neutral expression then turned to a frown. I sighed and put my hands on my hips, the bear's paw clenched tightly in my hand.

"I like it and I think she'll like it too!" I growled, annoyed by my former Master. Alucard chuckled lowly as he gave me a toothy grin. Alucard stood up and ever so slowly he made his way over to me. I didn't move from my spot. my eyes were the only things that moved as they followed him every motion. His glasses lowered to the tip of his nose, his eyes peering out above his glasses, he studied me. One of his gloved hands came out and took the bear from me. His eyes then fell onto the bear, his expression became one of disgust. Alucard looked over at me with the same look of disgust. Alucard then threw the teddy bear onto my coffin bed while clucking his tongue.

"Sir..." I whined watching the bear as it was tossed, I looked back at him, rolling my eyes. Alucard smirked at me and then held out his hand. A black flame with a shade of crimson rose from the palm of his hand. I watched it curiously. "Alucard, what are you doing?" I asked almost in a trance like state as I watched the small dancing flame.

"A gift, Police Girl." Alucard said when the flame died down and in his hand lied a stuffed animal. It was a black dog, eight red eyes, a small fang stuck out from the black thread that was made to be his mouth. The dog was...cute but in a dark, evil way. Alucard held the dog out to me, I took it slowly and held the small creature in my hands.

"Thank you, Alucard." I whispered, my hand brushing over the soft fur of the dog. I then wandered, is this some sort of affection towards our...my daughter? Will Alucard love her? maybe when he first sees her...then he'll love her? I'll just have to be patient. I smiled up at him.

"Of course, Seras." Alucard spoke softly to me, patting me on the head. I leaned into the touch with a purr, liking the attention I was getting from my former Master.

"Miss. Victoria?" Walter called out and then a knock was heard. My eyes shot open, upset that the small moment ended between us so soon. Damn it Walter, what can be so important? "Miss. Victoria?" Walter called again. "The crib came today." I squealed happily, I skipped off towards the door and opened it. Walter stood outside of the door with a long, rectangular box standing next to him. Walter gave me a soft smile and brought the box inside, I closed the door behind him as I saw him set the box beside my table. Alucard looked down at it, his expression blank, I couldn't tell what he thought about the crib. On the front of the box was a medium size picture of the crib. The crib was white, a yellow duck stood out on the front of the crib and a blue bunny on the back of the crib, on either side was long white bars.

With the crib I bought a pink sheet for her to lay on. I wasn't quite sure if she was allowed a blanket yet but I bought her a pink blanket with small white bunnies on it. I thought that I would be really nervous being so close to delivering but...I was actually really excited. Getting things set up for my daughter, it was really fun and just made me smile every time I thought about it and then I planned even more for her.

"Thank you, Walter." I said.

"You're quite welcome, Miss. Victoria." Walter said giving me a small bow and then exiting the room. I looked back at Alucard who was still looking down at the crib blankly. I sighed, well I better start building this thing, I have no clue when she's coming and it could be at anytime. I lifted the box up and opened one end of it. I sighed when seeing all the damn pieces to the things. Alucard chuckled, I looked up at him to see him looking down at me with amusement in his eyes.

"What's so funny, Sir?" I asked through gritted teeth, lately I could get annoyed easily, Alucard _loved _showing up and annoying me, he barely had to do anything.

"Just your expression, Police Girl." Alucard said ruffling my hair as he walked passed me and sat down at the table again. I grumbled under my breath as I started pulling parts out, putting them in order as I went. Where were the damn instructions? I growled under my breath as my arm went deeper and deeper in the box until it got to my shoulder. Stupid, short arm. I could feel my fingertips just brushing over the paper, I knew that it was the instructions, it was mocking me...the bastard. I mentally slapped myself, even paper irritates me easily. No, it wasn't the paper, it was this bloody box. I gave it a small kick in anger. I heard Alucard chuckle. I looked back over at him, my eyes a dark crimson in anger.

"What's so funny now?!" I asked baring my fangs at him.

"Tip it over, my Dear." Alucard said, his finger twirling in a 'turn it over' manner. I huffed, turn it over? I did what he said and the paper fell out. I face-palmed myself. How bloody stupid of me! Alucard laughed aloud, I grinded my teeth together and snatched the paper from the ground, looking it over. I sat on the floor, a little difficult with my stomach but I managed.

"Connect part A to part C...hmn." I muttered to myself as I shrugged my shoulders and did what the instructions said to do. Alucard watched me with amusement. His hand supporting his head as he looked down at me. I grumbled and fought with the pieces when it didn't go the way I or the instructions wanted it to.

"Having difficulties?" Alucard asked.

"No...not at all..." I grumbled as I struggled connecting part B to part A. How the hell does this thing go together?! Seeing and hearing me only caused my ex-master to laugh harder. Alucard stood up and walked up behind me, he easily and gently lifted me from the floor and set me back down on my feet, he then took my spot on the floor, looking over the pieces. I smiled, was he actually going to help me with this?...that was...nice...of him. I looked over the instructions and then held it out to him. "Here, Sir." Alucard looked up at the instructions and then smirked, he pushed the paper away.

"I do not need instructions." Alucard said.

"Pfft...men." I muttered under my breath as I tossed the paper to the floor near him and wondered over to the table. I sat down and grabbed a blood pack, I was really hungry. I sank my fangs into the cold pack and watched Alucard as he glared at the pieces. He picked up part E and looked over part G, he then tried to force them together. With my vampiric sight, I easily looked over the instructions that were on the floor a few feet away from me and saw that those two pieces don't go together. "Uh...Master?"

"Yes, my Draculina?" Alucard asked annoyed, not even bothering to look up at me as he still tried to force the pieces together.

"Those...pieces don't go...together..." I whispered not wanting to anger him since he was being nice enough to help me with this.

"Then why does this peg look big enough to fit this hole?" Alucard muttered to himself. I sipped on my blood quietly as Alucard looked over the two pieces stupidly.

"Uh...Sir..." I whispered again, Alucard sighed and finally looked up at me. His crimson eyes burning with anger.

"Yes, Seras?" Alucard growled annoyed again, I looked down at my blood pack.

"Part F goes to part G..." I whispered. Alucard rolled his eyes and then looked down at the pieces. I saw his eyes look over at part F and then he slowly lifted it up and easily connected it to part G. I heard him growl low, angry that I was right, I gave a small smile and went back to sipping on my blood.

"Where the hell is part H?" Alucard asked as he looked for that part. I grew worried that that particular piece might be missing and the company I bought it from blew me off. But I worried over nothing because the piece was still in the box. Alucard snatched it from the box and tried to force the piece with part F. I rolled my eyes at him. 'I don't need instructions' I imitated him in my head.

**I can hear you, my Draculina. **Alucard said in my mind as he looked back up at me with dark crimson eyes. I gulped, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry, Sir." I muttered and looked away once more.

"This is stupid." Alucard muttered under his breath as he went back to the crib. You're stupid I said childishly in my head. Alucard gave me another looked, obviously he had heard me again. This time he just shook his head at me with a sigh. "If you weren't pregnant Seras..." Alucard said and that was all which scared me. What would he have done if I wasn't pregnant? A punishment? But I wasn't his fledging anymore. "You will always be mine, even if you're not my fledging anymore. You're still my Childe, my Draculina, my Seras..." Alucard went on as he connected part D with part F. His words touched me, did I really mean so much to him? Will Alucard and I always hold some sort of bond even if I wasn't his fledging anymore? Will we always be by each other's sides...or will we split ways once the Hellsing line has ended? It saddened me to think that, I didn't want that to happen. Alucard growled, I looked down to see him angry with the crib. Alucard stood up, his shadows coming to life and dancing around him like a flaming fire. His shadows absorbed the pieces to the crib and then when it reached it's full height the shadows died down and there stood the crib whole.

"Woah..." I whispered as I set down my empty blood pack, stood up, and walked over to the white crib. Alucard smiled down at me as I observed it. The crib was quite nice, the pink sheet, pink blanket, and two stuffed animals already lied inside the crib. I turned towards Alucard and then wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thank you, Master!" Alucard was surprised about the hug, he patted me on the head in return. I giggled at him and took a step back, giving him some room.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**There it is, a cute little chapter between Seras and Alucard, make-up to all that anger they had in all the recent chapters. But don't get used to it. = )**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans,**

**Time for fun. ^ ^**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**5th Month of Pregnancy**

I laid in my coffin bed, I didn't feel so good. I felt hot, I was sweating a bit and I had a huge headache. I closed my eyes tightly and just tried to relax my body and mind. The pain in my head wasn't normal, something was telling me that this wasn't my average headache. What is it? I heard...almost a soft wailing in my head. Could it be my baby...trying to connect to me? Trying to tell me something? My child was completely okay, so I don't know what her problem could be. Why would she be trying to call out to me? I got a sharp pain in my stomach, almost like a cramp feeling...but how is that possible since...I don't have periods anymore? I then started to get this ache in my sides, I arched my back a little and cupped my side, trying to lessen the pain but that didn't help. I shifted on my bed, trying to get comfortable, maybe a short nap and then everything will be better once I awaken. I nodded in agreement and went to drop my head on the pillow but the pain was still there. I grunted from the slight pain from my sides and stomach. My hand shot to my lower stomach when I got this weird sensation from my uterus, almost as if it was being tightened.

My eyes shot open in panic. What was this? What's happening? Should I see if Alucard knew anything about it? Was this normal? I became scared. What if this wasn't normal? What if there's something wrong with me...or worse, what if there's something wrong with my child?! My headache just got worse and soon the pain in my sides and stomach got worse. I hunched over with a groan, my forehead covered with sweat. I then decided that I should go talk to Alucard about this...but I didn't want to move. I was afraid that if I moved the pain would just intensify. I just can't lay here! I need to see what is wrong! I made myself sit up, it took a minute or two but I got up. I opened my eyes with a single tear sliding down my cheek. I climbed out of my coffin, struggling a bit with that too. I almost fell as soon as I got out of my coffin, the pain did seem to intensify a bit. I leaned against a chair, trying to balance myself so I won't fall and harm the baby.

**Alucard. **I groaned in his head, there was no reply. I waited a few seconds longer and then called for him again. **Alucard! **I was so scared. I just wanted him near, even if this pain was absolutely nothing and it was normal, I just wanted him near. I would feel better if I wasn't alone.

**What is it, Seras? **Alucard asked, I could tell that he had just awoken. Now that I realized it, it was morning, 9 o'clock to be precise.

**Alucard. **Was the only thing I said as I felt dizzy. I felt like I was going to fall, to faint. I shifted forward and I did start to fall but my body just knocked into a harder form. I cracked opened my eyes to stare at a red coat. I reclosed my eyes and clutched Alucard's coat, leaning into him more. Alucard petted my hair and put his other hand around my waist.

"Alucard..." I whispered.

"What is wrong?" Alucard asked, he looked over me. Seeing that I was slightly pale and sweaty. I was surprised when he touched my inner thigh but I was so out of it and in pain that I just didn't care. "It's time." Alucard growled as he picked me up bridal style, I groaned and just leaned closer to him, wanting to stay here. I felt that I was wet between my legs, when did that happen? Did I piss myself? How bloody embarrassing if I did? Why the hell would Alucard put his hand in that?! I brushed the thought away as Alucard materialized us to another part in the manor. I bit deeply into his shoulder when another pain struck me. I groaned in his shoulder, Alucard hissed from the pain but allowed me, trying to soothe me. Alucard set me down on a bed, I withdrew my fangs from his shoulder with a hiss of pain, I clenched the sheets that lied under me. I heard movement and opened my eyes, the doctor was there speaking to two nurses but I didn't know what he was saying.

I looked to my side but saw that nobody was there. My eyes became wide, he was just going to leave me here...alone? I didn't want to go through this alone! It then hit me...I was going to give birth soon. My eyes became even wider and I stared at the doctor shocked. I was terrified! And now I don't have anybody here to help me go through it. How could he just leave me?! It was my first time giving childbirth and...and...I started breathing heavily. The doctor patted my knee and tried to calm me, saying soothing words that I couldn't make out because I was freaking out. One of the nurses came over and tried to speak with me.

"Seras...Seras...Ser...tell me, is you water broken?" The nurse asked, I breathed heavily as I looked up at her. Is that why I was wet between my legs? I couldn't form words so the only thing I did was nod my head. "Have you had any vaginal bleeding?" I shook my head no, looking away from her and looking back at the doctor who seemed to be getting ready to deliver. The other nurse came over to my other side and started hooking up an IV to my arm, what the hell was that for?! Did I really need that? But I saw that the IV was connected to a blood pack, she saw my curious look.

"We're hoping that the blood will help with any pain." She explained easily and then walked back over to the doctor and spoke with him.

"Seras..." The first nurse called out to me, I shook my head and looked back over at the nurse who was asking me all the weird questions. "Has the baby been moving." I nodded again. "Did you drink any blood tonight..." I shook my head no. "How's the pain sweetie?" she asked concerned. I just groaned, still scared shitless. The pain was still there but I was worried more about being alone. Cool hands touched my stomach, I looked over at the doctor who was feeling where the baby was at the moment, he seemed kind of shocked.

"It...seems that it's time..." The doctor said.

"What?" I muttered really scared now. Scaring me even more when the nurse parted my legs so I was opened and removed my panties and slid my white night gown up a bit. I clenched the sheets tighter. Was this really happening? Was I really going through with it now? Humans usually had to go through hours of it...How much will it hurt? I heard that it was like pulling your bottom lip over your head. I gulped.

"Seras, relax..." The doctor ordered, the second nurse came over to me and held my shoulder.

"Breath." The nurse said and then imitated what I was suppose to do, I did the same.

"Move!" I heard someone yell, I looked over to see Sir Integra barge in. The doctor jumped and ran over to her.

"Excuse me Sir...but Seras will be having the child now...if you would please just step out..." The doctor said but Sir Integra held out her hand, silencing him. Sir Integra walked over to me and looked at me concerned.

"Are you alright, Seras?" Sir Integra asked, I nodded my head even though I was still in pain. I was surprised when Sir Integra cupped my cheek and gave me a soft smile. "You'll be just fine." She reassured me and then stepped back over where the doctor stood. Pip walked passed Integra and came straight over to me. He looked at my open legs to my eyes, I blushed madly, he smiled at me.

"...Guess it's time..." Pip whispered, he slipped his hand into mine. I clenched it, happy to have somebody here with me. I laid back, trying to relax and breath like how the nurse told me to. I groaned when getting another sharp pain, I closed my eyes tightly and tried to find some sort of happy place.

"Seras...you're going to start to push..." the doctor said. "...now." I did as I was told. I squeezed Pip's hand and closed my eyes tightly, there was great pain as I pushed. "Again." The doctor ordered, a few blood tears escaped. The headache from earlier was worse, the sharp pains in my stomach, side, and uterus was worse, and I could feel my child moving. "Again." Oh God it hurts! I just wish that the pain would stop, I wish that she was out! The blood was not helping the pain at all. Then I felt something soothe my mind, almost making the pain feel hazy as if it wasn't there but yet I could still feel it.

**Alucard? **I whispered, realizing it was him that was soothing me.

**Hush, my dear. **Alucard purred in my mind.

"Again." The doctor said but I barely noticed it as my head fell back on the soft pillow and my hand became kind of limp in Pip's hand.

**Rest, Seras. **Alucard ordered, and I did right after hearing a small wailing noise.

* * *

I stood right beside Seras, but didn't she seem to notice from all the pain and as she gripped that _human's _hand, I growled low. Seras now lied there unconscious as the baby wailed and all the humans went over to see it. I stood beside Seras, worried about her, I stroked her cheek.

"Alucard, would you like to see her?" Sir Integra asked excited. "She is a beauty." I scoffed but walked over anyways. Sir Integra held the child in her arms, the child all wrapped up in a small white blanket. Small blonde locks lied over her head, she breathed lightly as she looked up at Integra blankly. Her eyes were a sparkling blue like her mother's. I growled at the small creature, she looked up at me but didn't show any sign of fear.

"Little Mignonette." Pip cooed over the child.

"Would you like to hold her?" Sir Integra asked holding out the infant. Pip looked at the child, not sure if he should or not. Sir Integra became impatient and clucked her tongue at him. "Honestly, it's just a baby. Even if you weren't the damn father, you're just holding her." Sir Integra walked over to Seras and set the little girl down on the foot of the bed gently. "You three can figure out who can hold her first." Sir Integra grumbled as she walked passed Pip, Walter, and I. The child wiggled a bit and made a whining noise and then she became still.

"Is there a name you've given her yet?" The doctor asked smiling.

"We're not sure yet..." Walter spoke. "Seras hasn't told us..." The doctor then nodded his head, gesturing towards Seras.

"She's a fainter I see...she should be waking up a few minutes." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Walter said and then turned back to the child who went back to wiggling and making small giggle noises as she moved about. Pip was the first to walk over to the child.

"Amazing...isn't it?" Pip asked as he looked at the child happily. "Just a few months ago we thought she was dead. But now here she is, healthy and happy...She's so cute." He cooed over her more. Walter then walked over and also admired the newborn, he gave her a warm smile.

"She is just wonderful." Walter said as he picked up the small bundle. Walter glanced over at me and then took a few steps towards me. "Honestly Alucard, how can you not want to hold her? Or at least wander if she's yours or not?"

"Simple, I don't want anything to do with her." I growled.

"Then I'll make sure she stays far from you, _Sir_." Seras growled, I looked behind Walter to see Seras sitting up and well but she was angry. Seras' anger disappeared once she looked at her child.

"May I?" Seras asked, Walter gave her a small chuckle for such a silly question.

"Of course." Walter said and handed the small girl over to her mother gently. Seras was awestruck as she looked at her daughter for the first time. The little girl seemed to be quite happy now that she was in her mother's arm, the girl giggled and squirmed happily.

"What are you naming her?" Pip asked. My curiosity got the better of me, this was actually interested in hearing, wanting to know what she had picked. But...why do I care?

"Serena." Seras purred as she stroked her daughter's cheek.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Sorry I went through the labor part but somebody wanted it in Seras' POV during that part. Sorry if I missed anything or got anything wrong about going into labor or whatever. **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**Guess which Bitch got her Drivers License today! I'm so happy. ^ ^**

**I think the rest will be in Alucard's POV, maybe once in awhile I will switch to Seras...even Serena's but of course later when she's old enough. **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Following Night**

This afternoon seemed to have passed fast because now Seras slept in her coffin soundly, Serena slept near in her crib. Was glad to see Seras was alright but she was furious with me and avoided me the rest of the morning. The damn child just arrived and Seras is already changing! If it wasn't for that child I could have had Seras in my arms right now fast asleep after an amazing morning of pleasure and lust. Seras was my lover damn it and I can't even be with her! Hopefully this child will develop fast and leave the nest in a few years. There were a few vampires I knew that had children but the children grew quite fast and was soon old enough and powerful enough to leave and live on it's own. I then thought of the giggling child and rolled my eyes. The girl is weak...small...it will take awhile, perhaps the same amount of years a human has with it's child.

I heard a soft whine from the child, I listened carefully. The child whined again but louder, I could feel her awakening. Serena cried louder, the soft whines becoming cries, I could smell her blood tears from here. I heard Seras shift but did not awaken. The child cried more and more, I sighed and shook my head at my ex-fledging. I rose, I will end up killing it if I had to hear another minute of that infernal whining. I materialized to Seras' room where the crying got louder. Seras was in her coffin, the lid opened, her face buried in the pillow as she slept soundly. Too tired and out of it to notice the crying. Sometimes young vampires go into a deep slumber and won't awaken until they've had a full rest and plenty of blood. I heard heavy footsteps and then a few seconds later Pip came in barging through the door.

"Is she okay?!" Pip asked worried and making his way over to Serena who squirmed and cried in her crib.

"Yes..." I growled, Pip picked her up and cradled her in his arms, trying to soothe her but she wouldn't calm down. "She's hungry." I spoke softly, feeling the small vampiress' hunger. Her small baby fangs had grown a bit and her blue eyes held small specks of crimson. Serena looked up at me, her bottom lip trembling as she stopped her crying for a few seconds. She sniffed as a few blood tears slid down her face without her whimpers.

"Aww, it's okay. We'll get you something to eat." Pip spoke softly to the child. "Alucard, will you hand me that blanket?" I looked down in the crib to see the stupid pink blanket with white bunnies, I scoffed and handed the human the ridiculous blanket. Pip then started walking out the door as he cooed over Serena and wrapped the blanket around her. I looked over at Seras who was still in a deep slumber, I gave her a soft smile. I brushed her hair before closing her coffin, leaving her to rest. "Mr. Alucard...are you coming or not?" Pip growled my way.

"Why..." I asked but before I could finish he went on.

"Because I don't know what she eats." Pip said glaring at me as soon as I stepped out into the hall and closed Seras' door behind me. "Is she human or vampire? What does she eat?"

"She's hungry for blood." I said feeling her bloodlust. Pip shrugged at my answer and then walked up the stairs to the kitchen. I was curious about how she would react to her first taste of blood. I never seen a newborn drink blood before...this could be interesting. I smirked and walked after the human, catching up to him in seconds. Pip hummed to himself...or to the child (Wasn't really sure nor did I care) as we walked to the kitchen. As soon as we were a few feet away from the kitchen door I could smell blood, I could tell that it wasn't fresh blood but blood from a pack. Pip and I walked inside to find Walter over the stove, a pan of water sat in front of him with a baby's bottle filled with blood in the middle of the pan. Walter looked as if he just got up, there were bags under his eyes, he had on his black robe covering his white pajamas, but he still held a small smile on his face as he heated up the blood for the little one.

"Good evening, Captain Bernadotte." Walter said giving him a side glance but then Walter's eyes became wide as his head shot back towards us and he looked at me shocked. "And...Alucard." Surprised to see me here with the baby.

"Evening, Walter." Pip said cheerfully as he made his way over to Walter. Serena was calmer then before, she just looked around curiously, one of her fingers in her mouth as she slightly gnawed on it. She didn't mind any of the humans in the room but she looked up at me, her gnawing stopped along with her breathing. Did I frighten her? I barely did anything, I scoffed, such a weakling. The small girl went back to gnawing on her finger as she looked up at me and then she looked away as if she was bored with me. I leaned against the counter as I watched Walter heat up the blood.

"How did you know?" I asked, Walter followed my gaze to the blood.

"Well with Seras' bloodlust...I just had a hunch..." Walter said.

"If she drinks blood...then isn't she a vampire?...I mean full one?" Pip asked as he shifted Serena into his other arm. When no one answered he went on. "Wouldn't that mean...that she's yours?" Pip asked looking up at me.

"Serena could have gotten the vampire trait from Seras making the child a full vampire." I said. "If a vampire was impregnated by a human, the child could be half-vampire or a full vampire."

"What's the difference between a half and a full vampire?" Pip asked as Serena struggled in his arms, she was stretching out her arms towards me and started crying softly. Wanting me to hold her. I ignored the child and went on with the lecture.

"A half vampire could be half-human, half-vampire or half-werewolf, half-vampire. If it was half-human the child would have different traits, the traits are different for each vampire child. Like they could eat human food and not be able to digest blood, or they could walk out into the sun, or they could have half or none of their mother's or father's powers. If it was half-werewolf then the child should be put down completely. The wolf inside them mixed with their demons is a bad combination. Once the children reach five they go wild, not being able to control themselves and they become animals. For those who reach puberty, their hormones and bloodlust are off the charts and the child gets something you humans call Mad Cow Disease." I explained to the one eyed Mercenary.

"Woah." Pip said shocked. Serena started wailing harder, trying to break out of Pip's grip.

"Alucard would you just hold her!" Walter growled, I could feel how tired the old Hellsing retainer was, he was growing annoyed by her wailing and just wanted to return to his bed. Unexpectedly I was handed Serena, the girl stopped her wailing right away. "Hold her bloody right, would you?" Walter glared at me for being so carelessly to the baby. I huffed and held the baby right in my arms so she would be less likely to fall from my within my arms.

The girl just looked up at me as she went back to gnawing on her finger, her small fangs lightly grazing over her pale skin. I was in some sort of trance while looking down at the small creature. Her small blonde locks just lying out above her blue eyes, her small sharp fangs was white as a pearl, her pale skin was soft and smooth. Unintentionally I fixed her blanket so it was wrapped better around her. Her small round hand came up and grabbed my finger, stopping me from fixing her blanket any farther. The touch was gentle but yet she had a strong grip on my finger, I think any more pressure and she would have broken my finger. The trance was broken when Walter yawned, I shook my head lightly and looked away from the child, pulling my finger out of her grasp. Serena made a noise of disappointment but didn't cry. Walter pulled the bottle of blood out of the pan, he shook a few drops out onto his wrist to check the temperature.

"Perfect." Walter said to himself and then looked over at Serena. "I take it you would like to feed her?" Walter asked sarcastically as he arched his eyebrow and looked up at me. I quickly handed him the child, Walter chuckled and looked down at Serena. He removed her hand from her mouth and replaced it with the nipple of the bottle. Right away the young girl started drinking from it hungrily. Her small hands came up and lightly grabbed the bottle, Walter still held it for her as she drank. I heard small purring sounds coming from Serena. Walter looked at her strangely, slightly wide eyed. "Is she...purring?"

"It's like you said...Seras' bloodlust." Pip said.

"It's not that." I said, the two looked up at me. When their heads snapped up, Serena followed their motion and looked up at me.

"Huh?" Serena whined, Walter pulled the bottle away for a second.

"Seras goes through blood rages because she doesn't drink her blood, which triggers a bloodlust inside of her. Serena doesn't have this bloodlust because Seras has been drinking blood for the last five months, but Serena does greatly enjoy the blood." I explained. "But as she grows, that bloodlust might grow..."

"Freaky." Pip whispered with a shutter.

"Frightened of an infant, Bernadotte?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, of course not." Pip said shaking his head with a laugh. "She's too cute." The little vampiress then yawned, showing off her small, sharp fangs.

"It's time for bed, Serena." Walter said, she just looked up at him blankly. Walter set her bottle down and started walking away. She whined and made grabbing motions towards her bottle. Walter sighed and grabbed her bottle while Pip took Serena from him and held her close in his arms. When Serena didn't see her bottle in sight she started crying again, blood tears running down her pale cheeks, not this again. Pip walked out of the kitchen and rocked her a bit, trying to calm her.

"Shhh, it's okay." Pip said soothingly to the baby. We walked down stairs towards Seras' room but Serena wasn't calming down any. I growled annoyed, Seras needed rest, not only is it not good to wake a vampire before getting it's full rest but it's not good for a mother to hear her child screaming like that. Mother instincts would take over and she would let her demon take over, protecting her child from harm which will just drain her more and she will fall into an even deeper slumber.

"Quiet her now or I will..." I growled threatening. Walter and Pip glared at me for being so heartless to Serena. Pip turned back to Serena and started speaking softly to her again, rocking her back and forth slowly.

"Bonne nuit mon ange, le temps de fermer les yeux (Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes)  
Et enregistrer ces questions pour un autre jour (And save these questions for another day)  
Je pense que je sais ce que tu me demandez (I think I know what you've been asking me)  
Je pense que vous savez ce que j'ai essayé de dire (I think you know what I've been trying to say)  
J'ai promis de ne jamais vous laisser (I promised I would never leave you)  
Ensuite, vous devez toujours savoir (Then you should always know)  
Où que vous alliez, où que vous soyez (Wherever you may go, no matter where you are)  
Je ne serai jamais loin (I never will be far away)"

Bernadotte sung to the child in French, Serena had stopped her crying and now stared up at Bernadotte, almost as if she knew what he was saying to her.

"Bonne nuit mon ange, maintenant il est temps de dormer (Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep)  
Et encore tant de choses que je veux dire (And still so many things I want to say)  
Rappelez-vous toutes les chansons que vous chantiez pour moi (Remember all the songs you sang for me)  
Quand nous sommes allés voile sur une baie émeraude (When we went sailing on an emerald bay)  
Et comme un bateau sur l'océan (And like a boat out on the ocean)  
Je bascule à dormer (I'm rocking you to sleep)  
Sombre et profonde de l'eau, à l'intérieur de cette ancienne Coeur (The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart)  
Tu seras toujours une partie de moi (You'll always be a part of me)"

The three of us piled into Seras' room as Pip kept singing, Walter and I stayed silent as we listened to the Frenchman sing.

"Bonne nuit mon ange, il est maintenant temps de rêver (Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream)  
Et comment merveilleux rêve ta vie sera (And dream how wonderful your life will be)  
Un jour, votre enfant peut pleurer, et si vous chanter cette berceuse (Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby)  
Ensuite, dans votre coeur il y aura toujours une partie de moi (Then in your heart there will always be a part of me)  
Un jour, nous serons tous partis (Someday we'll all be gone)  
Mais berceuses continuer encore et encore (But lullabies go on and on)  
Ils ne meurent jamais (They never die)  
C'est ainsi que vous et je serai (That's how you and I will be)"

Serena was fast asleep by the time the song had finished, but Pip still held the small girl close as she breathed lightly in her deep slumber.

"That was quite nice, Pip." Walter said with a warm smile. Pip smiled back.

"I think that Sena liked it too." Pip said smiling down at the baby.

"Sena?" I growled.

"Short for Serena." Pip said, his smile vanished when he looked up at me.

"What a ridiculous name." I muttered. Pip shrugged it off and set Serena down in her crib.

"Night." Pip said to the sleeping baby and then made his way out.

"Well, I should be off to bed too. Is there anything you need, Alucard?" Walter asked.

"No." I said not paying attention to him as I looked at the small vampiress. Walter snickered, bowed his head to me, and left the room. I walked up closer to the crib and looked down upon her. She was so small...but this time I didn't think of her as weak. The small girl actually reminded me of Seras. Small but yet held some power, had potential. Will Serena...be like Seras? Will she make a fine Draculina? "Pfft." She's probably not even my daughter, which doesn't make her a Draculina. So, no she will not make a fine Draculina. Maybe a fine _low-life _vampire, but not one that is worthy of my blood like Seras. But there was still something plaguing my mind, telling me that I was wrong about this little vampiress.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**The song was called Lullaby (Goodnight, my Angel), sung by Billy Joel. **

**My daddy sung this to me when I was a baby. ^ ^**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Humans,**

**Lunar13- I don't know if I should be offended or completely agree with you. Either way I'm not mad, I found it funny. X D**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Next Night**

I awoke to the sound of light humming. I blinked a few times and then sighed. Who the hell was humming? I absolutely hated getting up in the morning, and I could sense that it was only three o'clock in the afternoon. I growled and phased through the lid of my coffin. I listened closely to the humming, it was a light, cheery tune, someone was really happy. I scowled inwardly and walked over to the wall where my fledging's room would be. I phased through the wall. Immediately I saw that Seras' coffin lid was up and that she was finally awake. Seras sat in one of the chairs at her table, her back to me. In her arms was Serena, all wrapped up in that silly pink blanket. Seras hummed to her child as she fed her blood from a baby's bottle. I smiled warmly at Seras. The smile vanished when Serena stopped drinking and her blue eyes flickered up to mine. Seras stopped her humming and took the nipple of the bottle from the baby's lips.

"Finished?" Seras asked. The child looked back up at her as she spoke. "Aw, you're such a good girl." Seras cooed over Serena. Serena smiled and giggled at her silly mommy. The young girl reached her hands up, one lightly touching Seras' cheek as the other grabbed Seras' blonde locks, pulling on it lightly. Seras laughed at her little girl and then stood up. "That's my girl." Seras purred as she walked over to the white crib. "Mommy will be right back." Seras laid Serena down in her crib and laid the white teddy bear down next to her. Seras smiled at her child, took the baby's bottle, and then left the room.

I walked the rest of the way out of the wall and over to Serena. Serena gripped the bear's arm in one hand. She looked up at me curiously when I appeared, then her expression became blank as she just watched me. I growled and took the white teddy bear from her. Serena whined when I took her toy. For a split second it looked as if her eyes flashed a dark crimson and then back to her blue. I stared at the child wide eyed. Did she just do that? Usually vampire children, even half vampire children, don't show any kind of power, no less their demon, until they're five. No, she couldn't have done this. It must have been my mind playing tricks on me. I summoned the stuffed black dog that I made her. After Seras became mad with me, she hid the dog in her wardrobe, not wanting me to have anything to do with her child. I don't know where this sudden (small) interest in Serena came from but I wanted her to have this toy I made her.

I handed Serena the black dog. She took it, her small fingers lightly brushing over mine. Serena smiled at the dog, holding it close to her. Absently, I smiled warmly at the child. My hand came out and brushed over her soft, blonde locks. My hand slid down her to her cool cheek, cupping it. Serena smiled, leaning more into my warm, soft hand, a big smile upon her face as she giggled and looked up at me with blue sparkling eyes. I then picked the small child up, cradling her in my arms. She wasn't heavy, actually really light and soft, reminding me of some small pillow. Serena giggled and rested her hand on my firm chin, the tip of her finger brushing over my bottom lip lightly.

"Serena." I purred to the child in my arms. Serena's smile seemed to have widened, she giggled again. Her hand gripped my finger.

**Da-addy. **Said a child in my head. My eyes became wide as I stared at the infant. The fact that she used her powers didn't cross my mind as I thought about what I heard her say. She thought I was her 'daddy'. I then glared at the child. I was not her father. I set the child back down in her crib, the giggling stopped, the smile fell, and she looked up at me curiously. Wondering why I put her down. **Daddy? **The child repeated. How the hell did she even know that word?! I gripped the side of the cradle as I stared down at her.

"I am not your father." I growled at her even though she didn't understand. Damn, this better not become a habit with her.

"Alucard?" Seras called out to me. I turned towards her, she stood in the doorway looking up at me curiously. The same look our...her daughter gave me. That small cute expression. "What are you doing in here?" I grinned at her.

"Came to see if you drank your blood, my Draculina." I purred. Seras rolled her eyes at me with a scoff.

"Of course, Sir." Seras said, stepping into her room and closing the door behind her. "You don't need to keep checking on me. I've been drinking my blood." My smirk widened.

"Good." I purred. Seras' eyes flickered downwards.

"Sir, what are you doing with Serena's bear?" Seras asked, taking the bear from me. I didn't answer as Seras' eyes fell onto Serena who cuddled with the black dog. I saw Seras sigh, disappointed that the child was captivated over my gift. I lightly chuckled, Seras barely heard it and paid it no mind. I then wanted to play with my Police Girl.

"Tell me, Seras. Did you name her Serena because you knew that I liked the name?" I asked with an even wider smirk. I saw Seras cower, as if I had struck a nerve. I could tell that she was groaning inwardly to herself. I already knew the answer, she gave enough of it away. "Well, my Draculina? Answer the question."

"Alucard, if you don't mind, I have to get Serena back to sleep." Seras said, avoiding the question. I chuckled at my ex-fledging then quickly caged her to the wall. "Sir!" Seras screamed with wide eyes. I leaned down closer to her, our breathes mingling, her scent strong.

"Well?" I purred. Seras stared up at me shocked for another few seconds and then she glared at me. Her eyes turning a dark crimson.

"Why do you care? You don't even want anything to do with her. So, why do you care why I named her Serena?" Seras asked, gritting her teeth. I found her anger beautiful and I purred loudly, leaning closer to her. Our bodies smashed together, I heard Seras gasp as her eyes turned back to blue and she looked back up at me shocked.

"Why name her Serena?" I asked again. Refusing to leave without an answer. Seras sighed and looked down, breaking our eye contact. I grinned. I had her now.

"I..." Seras spoke but then Serena started to cry. I growled annoyed by the child when Seras looked over at her baby, distracted. I grabbed Seras' arms and slammed her back into the wall with another growl. Seras looked back up at me with wide eyes, shocked that I did such a thing. "Sir!"

"Answer the question!" I growled in her face. Seras became angry when mother instincts took over. Her child was crying, her baby needed her. Seras growled threateningly at me and pulled out of my grasp. She practically flew across the room to her child. Serena was standing up in her crib, her one hand was gesturing towards something as her blood tears stained her pale face. I looked down to see the black dog toy was on the floor.

"Oh. What's wrong?" Seras asked as she picked up her child and held her close. "It's okay." I walked over and picked up the toy. When I held it out, Serena took it immediately. Her crying stopped and she held the toy close to her. Seras watched the two of us closely. I turned away from the two girls.

"I'm going back to bed." I growled annoyed.

"Uh...yes...Sir." Seras muttered obviously distracted by something or perhaps she was in deep thought. But what? What was she thinking about? Ever since she became her own vampire it was a little harder to get into my ex-fledging's mind. I phased through the wall back to my chambers. I couldn't help but think of the child. How she just stood up in her crib without any trouble and she was only a day old. Normal vampire children even have trouble with that like regular newborns. How did she do it so easily?...Is she a strong vampiress? No, we had out backs turned to her...she must have been struggling that whole time. And what about that power of hers? Was it just my imagination when I thought I saw her eyes turn crimson for a split second? It can't be! If so then she is very powerful...but it can't. She can't! She's half-vampire, a disgrace. She cant' be a strong vampiress. I sat on my throne, pondering over it.

If she's lucky then her power wouldn't...shouldn't show until she's five, just like a normal vampire child. What if I'm wrong about her? What if she did show such power?...Then what a waste. She should have a proper teacher. I hated to say it but Seras was not a proper teacher. If this child is powerful, then Seras should not be training it. Seras would make it weak with her human feelings. What am I saying? This child does not hold such power. So, why am I even thinking about it?

* * *

Serena started crying again, I could smell her salty blood tears. I turned around and groaned. On the ground was the black dog my Sire gave to her. Serena was standing up in her crib. Her eyes a blood red, her long black tendrils hung out of her, trying to reach the toy.

"Oh, Serena." I said as the long black tendril finally reached the black dog. She wrapped the tendril around it and brought the dog back up to her. Purrs coming from her as she finally had the black dog back in her arms. Serena's eyes turned back to blue, her tendrils danced around her as she looked up at me with a bright smile. Her small, baby fangs glinting in the light.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**Short chapter. Sorry. I've been super busy. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Humans,**

**Lunar13: I didn't take it as an insult. Like I said before, I found it quite funny. Lol about your classmates. ^_^**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**One Year Later**

I walked down the corridor to Sir Integra's office. She had called for me, I think that I was going to be given a mission. It was about time, ever since Serena came along, I was given less missions because I had to take care of Serena. It would be nice to get back to the missions, hang out with the Wild Geese, get to kill things. I smiled at the thoughts. But than again...leaving Serena alone. What if something happens? My smile fell as I thought about different things. She could fall out of her crib and crack open her head...but then she would heal. It's happened before.

* * *

**Seras' Memory**

I awoke to a soft wailing. I groaned, I was so tired. I pulled my pillow closer to me and buried my face into it's fluffiness. I purred and wanted sleep to come again. But the crying continued. Oh come on! Just one more hour! Serena always got up an hour or two before sunset and it was irritated, especially because she kept me up all day yesterday.

**Serena, go back to sleep. **I commanded, but she continued to cry.

**Mommy! **Serena cried in my head. Ever since she was five months old she was able to communicate with me in her mind. She didn't say much, usually just one word but one word that summoned it all up. Hungry, tired, mommy, Basky (her toy that Alucard gave her), Teggy (Integra), Walts (Walter), Pip, and daddy. She always screamed daddy, especially early in the morning. I would have to pace around my room, trying to rock her to sleep as she screamed on the top of her lungs for her father. But it still amazed me how she spoke to me in my mind, and how...mature she sounded. Was this normal for vampires?

**Serena. Please, honey, go back to bed. **I begged.

**Mommy! **Serena screamed for me again. But then her crying stopped.

**Good girl. **I purred, but Serena didn't reply. My face scrunched up, curious of why she didn't argue to at least let her fall back asleep in the coffin with me. **Serena? **I could smell blood, it was thick in the air. My eyes shot open and I quickly phased out of my coffin. There next to her crib was Serena. Blood gushing out of her head as she laid there motionless. OH MY GOD! MY BABY! I ran over to her and picked up her small body. Her blonde locks soaked with her blood, her blue eyes dull. Tears poured down my cheeks, I whimpered and whined as I held my baby close. My little Serena! I clenched her small body. Why was I being so stupid?! My child needed me! I should have got my ass up and went to her but instead I was being stubborn. I heard a small whimper. Silence. I stopped my whimpering and listened carefully. Another whimper that than turned to a soft wailing. I looked down to see Serena crying, squirming in my hands. I gave her a small smile. Her head was healed and she was just fine.

**Mommy! **Serena cried.

**I'm here baby! I'm here! **I said giving her small kisses.

**End of Seras' memory**

* * *

I winced at the memory. Now, every time she calls for me, I'm right there, not wanting to make the same mistake twice. What if something else happens? What if she doesn't get her blood and she's hungry? Can she starve to death? I sighed, shaking my head. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I stopped in front of Sir Integra's doors that led to her office, I knocked. It took a few seconds but I got an answer.

"You may enter." Sir Integra said coolly. I entered, closing the door behind me. Sir Integra was seated behind her desk like normal. I walked over to her.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked, bowing my head slightly to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about..." Sir Integra trailed off, she swung her hair around so she was now looking outside. "Serena."

"No, missions tonight, Sir?" I asked. Damn, I was really looking forward to a mission.

"Missions?" Sir Integra asked, giving me a side glance.

"Yes, I thought that you had assigned me a mission." I said.

"No, I'm sorry not tonight." Sir Integra said turning back to the window. Not tonight nor any other night. I gritted my teeth annoyed.

"What about Serena?" I asked, looking back over at my human Master.

**Mommy...**Serena called for me.

"She's a year old now, Seras." Sir Integra stated.

**I'll be there in a second, sweetie. **I said, I knew that she was safe. The young vampiress was in my coffin, playing with Basky.

"Yes..." I said wondering why she's bringing this up.

**I'm hungry. **Serena whined in my head.

"I hear at night, I hear her cries. I know what she's crying for and it will only get worse." Sir Integra said. Why is she talking about this? Then I felt a presence. My senses told me that it was a human, right outside the door. I turned my head slightly, waiting for somebody to enter but nobody did. Obviously whoever was there was eavesdropping. Damn humans. I growled low enough so Sir Integra didn't hear it. My attention was pulled away from the human when I heard my daughter again.

**Mum? **Serena called out to me.

**Serena, just wait a minute. I'll be there soon. **I told her again.

"Sir?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I know she's crying for her father, Police Girl." Sir Integra said, turning back around to face me. "And as she gets older, it will only get worse." I then felt another human presence behind the door. What the hell is with these humans?! "Seras?" I looked back at Sir Integra. "You okay? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine, Sir." I said. "Serena is calling for me is all." I rubbed my forehead, I could feel a headache coming on and nobody was helping it. "Serena is fine, Sir. She's...she's fine." I whispered.

"Don't you think that you should find out who her father is? Pip would be a great father..." Sir Integra said but I cut her off.

"No." I growled.

"Then have you thought about searching for a Mate?" Sir Integra asked. I shook my head, my eyes finding the floor. Sir Integra clucked her tongue at me.

**Mommy! **Serena cried.

**Serena, I said just a minute! **I growled.

"Seras, you have to think about Serena." Sir Integra told me, I glared at her.

"I do. I love my daughter dearly and wish the best for her. But it's not so simple to just find a Mate and one so willing to raise one that is not his own. And I cannot take a human. That will only crush Serena once that human father passes away." I said.

"What about Alucard? I know, you two don't see eye to eye..." Sir Integra said.

"He doesn't want her." I growled, angry with my ex-master.

"But what if he finds out that it is his child?" Sir Integra asked.

"It's not!" I growled, I rather have a human be her father than someone so cruel and heartless be her father. Serena needs love, not coldness, not a dead heart. "Serena is not his."

"Seras, please calm down." Sir Integra said. "It's not just Serena that I'm worried about. I want you to be happy too. I want you to have somebody, so you're not alone with Serena."

"Serena and I are just fine. Now, if you would please excuse me, I have to attend to my daughter." I said, bowing to my Master. "You should attend to the eavesdroppers outside your door." I felt the humans jump, scared that they were caught.

"What?!" Sir Integra growled angry. "Get your asses in here!" The door opened revealing Pip, Walter...and Alucard, joy. I rolled my eyes. I swear to God, if they give me trouble about the matter also I'm going to scream. I glared at them and then faced Sir Integra.

**Mommy. **Serena called out to me again, feeling my anger.

"Are you done with me, Sir?" I asked. Sir Integra glared at the three and waved her hand at me.

"Yes, yes. You're excused." Sir Integra said. "We'll talk later, when it's more private." Sir Integra growled, her glare intensifying.

"Yes, Sir." I said and phased through the floor, heading to the kitchen.

**I'm coming, Serena. **I said to her. **That was rude, Serena. I was very busy. **

**...Sorry, mommy. **Serena whispered in my head. I shook my head at my daughter.

**It's alright. **I sighed. **Do you want A positive or negative? **

**A negative! **Serena said happily, I smiled at her. She already had all the blood types memorized. Type A is her favorite. I phases through the door of the freezer and looked over the different types of blood. When I found A negative, I phased through the door again to the kitchen. I grabbed her juice cup and started pouring the crimson liquid inside. I licked my thumb after a few drops splashed out of the cup. I set the small purple cup into the microwave and set it for a minute and thirty seconds. I drummed my fingers against the counter out of boredom. Maybe I should be looking for my Mate. It would make things easier. I would have help, Serena would have a father, and I would have my Mate. I smiled at that. But my thoughts were interrupted by beeping. I jumped and looked down at the microwave, I sighed at it and took the purple cup out. I screwed on the lid tightly.

**Coming. **I said to her and materialized to my bedroom. Serena sat upon my bed, Basky in her one hand as her other hand was in her mouth, she gnawed on lightly. When Serena saw me she smiled and giggled, throwing out her arms, wanting to be held. I froze when seeing my daughter. I felt really hot, a weird tingling in my lower stomach, and my demon roared, wanting to come out. My head spun, I started sweating, soon I was biting my bottom lip.

**Mommy? **Serena asked, scared of what was happening. I looked over at her, my eyes a dark crimson. I bared my fangs at her. My demon growling and roaring at the presence of another female vampiress. Serena started crying, scared of me. Hearing her cries pulled me back to myself. My eyes turned back to blue, I dropped her purple cup, blood splattering everywhere. I backed up, my back hitting the wall. I was thinking about killing my daughter! About killing my little girl! What the hell is wrong with me?! I looked away from her, afraid that it might happen again. Serena kept crying, wanting me to pick her up. No, I can't! I had wanted to kill her! I can't! I phased through the wall and ran.

* * *

I glared at the three that stood before me. Seras had just phased through the floor, going to go take care of her daughter. I stood up and leaned against my desk, waiting for either one of them to speak.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked, not happy one bit. Pip was the one that stepped forward and he looked pissed.

"Why weren't we called to this small meeting?!" Pip asked, glaring back at me.

"Why the hell would I call you?! I was discussing the matter with Seras!" I growled. Pip threw out his arms.

"It shouldn't be just her decision! Serena is one of ours and I think that we should have a say in the matter also! I'm sick of wondering if this child is mine or not. I'm sick of not knowing!" Pip yelled.

"Walter, Alucard. Do you feel the same?" I asked looking over at the two. Walter cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"I completely agree with Bernadotte." Walter said, I sighed. Why is everything so difficult. Between them and the girl, I don't which is worse. I turned to Alucard.

"Alucard?" I asked, waiting for his answer. "Why were you eavesdropping? You don't even like the child."

"The child is different from others. I find her quite interesting." Was his answer. "But I do want a say in Seras having a Mate." I looked at him surprised.

"Why..." I said but trailed off. "You...Do..." Alucard smirked.

"I would gladly Mate with Seras if it wasn't for that child of hers." Alucard growled.

"Y-you would mate with her?" I asked shocked.

"That's not the point! The point is that Serena needs a father." Pip reminded us. I looked over at him.

"I understand why you three want a say. But Seras won't allow me to touch her child. I've tried talking to her, she's not allowing it." I said.

"Then I'll talk to her!" Pip growled, beyond furious.

"Leave Seras alone." I said, I didn't want a fight among everybody over a small vampire child. "When Seras is ready, she'll hand over Serena. Sooner or later, Serena will demand to know who her father is." Pip wasn't happy with my answer, but he kept silent.

"Master!" Seras screamed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Master!" Seras screamed, it didn't occur to me that she called me Master as I quickly left the room.

"Seras!" Sir Integra called out to her as we stopped outside of the room. We didn't need to look because Seras was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Her legs pulled up to her chest, she fisted her hair and Seras' eyes were different. Her left eye was blue while the other was crimson, I could hear her demon roaring, wanting to be let out.

"M-Master!" Seras stuttered, scared of what was happening. "I...I w-wanted to kill...her...I wanted to kill her." Seras repeated. Walter seemed to have guessed what she was talking about and ran down the corridor, going to check on Serena. I kneeled before my Childe.

"Seras..." I whispered to her. I lightly brushed my fingers over her cold cheek.

"Alucard, what's wrong with her?" Sir Integra asked, I looked up at my human Master.

"She's going through heat." I said.

"What?!" Sir Integra yelled, shocked. "But...Why did she want to kill Serena?!"

"When a female goes through heat everything is pushed to the side as their demon takes over. Common sense, mother instincts, responsibility, even her conscious. The demon will do what she thinks is right, she'll go off her 'animal' instincts and search for a male." I explained.

"But I thought that she could control it if she drank her blood." Sir Integra said.

"It's suppose to, Seras must have been skipping some meals." I said as I looked back at Seras.

"Quickly, get her out of here before she completely goes into heat." Sir Integra ordered. Pip helped Seras up, I gripped her arm so she wouldn't fall over.

"Where do you want her?" Pip asked.

"My office will do for now." Sir Integra said, Pip and I led Seras into Sir Integra's office. We sat her down in one of the chairs.

"I still don't understand. Why would her demon want to kill a baby? Her own daughter?" Pip asked.

"Because Serena is another female vampire, it doesn't matter how old she is or if it is her own. When a female goes into heat she see's every other female as a threat, and vampires take pride in strength, seeing who is the most powerful. If Seras killed Serena, she will be proving that she is the strongest...Mainly...she's trying to impress us." I said.

"Impress us?" Pip asked, cocking his head to the side.

"What do you mean, Alucard?" Sir Integra asked, I sighed, hating to explain everything about my race to damn humans.

"She's trying to show us who is stronger. Most male vampires Mate with the strongest female they can find." I said.

"If every woman is a threat then why didn't she attack me?" Sir Integra asked.

"You are human, you do not matter to her. Seras is only looking for males who can relieve her or a threat that will prove her strength and hopefully gain her a Mate." I said.

"Why...didn't she kill Serena?" Sir Integra asked, looking at Seras to me.

"I'm not sure." I said as I looked down at my Childe. She seemed completely out of it, most likely trying to stay in control but that won't last long. Walter walked in holding a crying Serena.

"Serena is okay." Walter said relieved. Seras' eyes completely turned crimson, she slowly looked over at the crying baby with a snarl. Serena's arms were outstretched, wanting to be held by her mother but Seras continued to snarl, I could hear the child crying for her mother in her head.

"W-Walter..." Sir Integra whispered, looking at Seras concerned and worried. Seras rose from her chair, I watched her surprised that she lost control. Seras went to go lunge for Serena but I quickly caught her, breaking one of her arms in the process. Seras didn't seem to notice the pain as she snapped her teeth at Serena which only caused her to cry harder. "Seras, stop!" Sir Integra yelled. "Walter, get Serena out of here!" Walter left the room quickly with the young girl. Seras snarled and growled louder, she tried to break free of my grasp.

"What are we going to do?" Pip asked, looking at the crazy Seras. Sir Integra studied her.

"Alucard, you said that she wouldn't hurt me because I'm human and do not matter to her?" Sir Integra asked, I arched my eyebrow. What was she thinking about?

"Yes." I said curiously.

"Then it's simple, Seras and I will leave Hellsing and come back once she is done going through heat." Sir Integra said. "Would that work, Alucard? If there are no males around, will she be fine?"

"I'm not sure...But you could be gone for a while, sometimes it lasts for a week or two, last year Seras only went through it for a few days." I said. Sir Integra sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. Seras once more tried to break free but I pulled on her arms harder, holding her back, she growled in frustration.

"Bernadotte, go pack Seras' things. We will be leaving tonight." Sir Integra said, Bernadotte jumped when hearing his name.

"Uh...yes Sir!" Pip said and ran out of the room.

"Where will you be going?" I asked.

"I have a second manor in London, Seras and I will go there. Nobody will be around." Sir Integra told me. Seras fell limp in my grip, I looked down at her to see her breathing heavily. Her eyes were back to being different colors, she stared at the floor wide eyed. "Alucard go put her in the car before her demon takes back over."

* * *

I sat on Seras' bed as I rocked Serena, she was calming down a bit but she still whimpered and cried softly, wishing for her mother. I stroked her cheek while hushing her.

"It's alright, Serena." I whispered to the young girl. Pip then barged into the room, I looked over at him curiously. He didn't pay any attention to me as he grabbed a bag from Seras' wardrobe and started packing a few items. "What are you doing?"

"Uh...Sir Integra...and Seras are going away for a bit. Until Seras is done going through heat." Pip explained, distracted with his task.

"Going away?" I asked surprised. "She's going with Seras alone?!" I stood up, not allowing my Mistress to go alone with someone who isn't fully in control with her demon.

"They will be fine. Seras won't attack Integra because she's human." Pip said waving his hand at me as he grabbed Seras' hairbrush and threw it into the bag carelessly.

"So, Sir Integra will be safe?" I asked, Pip nodded his head with a cluck of his tongue, annoyed by all my questions. Pip was finished here so he left the room, I followed after him. We went up to the foyer, Sir Integra was standing at the front door speaking with Alucard. Pip handed her Seras' bag. "Are you sure you want to do this, Integra?"

"I can't have Seras here, she might end up killing her child or seducing one of you three again." Sir Integra growled the last part. "Besides, it gives me a chance to talk to Seras privately about things." Sir Integra glared at us, remembering that we were eavesdropping on their conversation not too long ago. She turned towards Alucard. "I'll call you if there's any trouble." Sir Integra looked over at Seras who sat in the car, staring blankly at the window shield. "...but I think that she will be fine."

"Are you sure you don't want me coming with you, Integra?" I asked, concerned about the Hellsing.

"No need, Walter. Seras will lose control if there are any males around." Sir Integra said, she looked down at Serena who looked up at her curiously. Sir Integra ruffled Serena's hair lightly. It then occurred to me that we will be left alone with Serena for the next few days. "Good luck." Integra said with a smirk, as if knowing what I was thinking. She left the manor heading towards her car. Pip and I stared after her as Alucard walked away.

"We...we have Serena for once?" Pip asked.

"I hate to admit it but we're going to be lost without Seras. Seras knows what Serena wants always..." I said but Alucard cut me off.

"That's because they speak telepathically." Alucard said. I turned towards him, he stood in the middle of the foyer, Pip closed the door behind him as he also turned towards us.

"Really?...Serena can...speak?" I asked amazed as I looked down at the small girl.

"The child is smart but she can't speak orally, only by her mind." Alucard explained.

"I always wondered what Seras meant when she said her child was calling her." Pip said. There was a long silence between us. Pip took the baby from me with a smirk. He started heading for the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sir Integra and Seras are gone. We can take a paternity test." Pip said, my eyes became wide, I didn't think about that. Alucard and I followed after Pip, we walked down the corridor to the Hospital Wing. Inside was the doctor who stood on the other side of the room reading over some papers. Pip walked over to him, the doctor seemed startled but he smiled when seeing Serena.

"Is there something wrong?" The doctor asked as Serena gripped his finger and played with it.

"We just need a paternity test." Pip said, the doctor's smile faded and he stood up straighter.

"I'm sorry, gentleman. But Sir Integra not only said that I can't do it without her permission but without Seras'. I'm not allowed to do it without either one being here." The doctor said, he was about to walk passed but I stopped him.

"Just do a quick test, neither one of them has to know." Pip said.

"I'm sorry, but you are not Serena's guardian or parent so I cannot give you a test." The doctor said a little more sternly this time. The doctor was about to walk away but I flicked my wrist, tired of being patient, the wires swirled around me. The doctor looked at it surprised.

"The test please." I said with a smirk, the doctor stumbled backwards and looked over at Serena.

"I...I can't...Sir Integra..." The doctor mumbled, I lost my patience again and so did Alucard because he growled at the human. The doctor seemed to have gone deathly pale when hearing Alucard, he quickly grabbed Serena. We chuckled amused, Serena cried, not liking that somebody else was holding her. "I need her to be still while I take the blood." I walked over and took her, the doctor went off in another direction, he gathered a few items. When he came back over he had a small cotton ball, a small needle with a tube leading to a vial. He used a wet wipe and wiped it over her arm. The doctor held her arm steady as he injected the needle, Serena squirmed, whining. "Hold her still." He ordered as blood went through the tube into the vial. I rested my hand on her chest, trying to keep the small girl still. Well enough blood was collected the doctor pulled the needle out, the cotton going over her small wound. The doctor walked over to a counter where he capped the vial and tapped it, black lettering on the tape 'Serena'.

"That's all you need from her?" Pip asked, the doctor nodded.

"Now, I will need some blood from each of you." The doctor said.

...

It only took the doctor under ten minutes to get all our blood. I was surprised that Alucard actually allowed the doctor to take blood from him. Serena still squirmed in my arms, crying softly.

**Where's mommy? **Serena cried in my head, I gasped nearly dropping the baby. I looked down at Serena, blood tears pouring down her face as she stared up at me. I cleared my throat.

"Seras...your mother will be gone for a few days." I told her, Serena cried harder.

"The results will be in in a few days." The doctor said with a smile.

"What?" Pip asked.

"I could probably get them tomorrow if you want." The doctor said shrugging his shoulders, before Pip could say anymore I spoke.

"That will be fine. Thank you." I said and carried Serena out of the room.

"I can't believe it, we finally get Serena and take the damn test and now we have to wait longer!" Pip growled as he walked beside me.

"We were lucky enough to be trusted with Serena while they were gone. We're getting the results tomorrow, so stop complaining." I said. "Alucard, you've been quiet. What do you think about the test?"

"What was the point of the damn test? Even if we do find out the father Seras will continue raising the child herself. And even if Serena was mine, I don't want her." Alucard growled.

"Then why did you take the test?" Pip asked.

"So you wouldn't bother me all night about it." Alucard growled.

"What do you think will happen once we find out who the father is?" Pip asked.

"I'm not sure. We can't really tell Sir Integra and Seras that we tested the baby, they would kill us." I said.

"So...how do we break the news to them?" Pip asked.

"We don't. We keep it to ourselves until Seras is ready to find out who the father is. And then we'll show her the test results." I said.

"But she'll be pretty angry if we hid that information from her." Pip whispered.

"I can always blame it on you, after all it was your plan." I teased. Serena started crying, we all jumped, we nearly had forgotten about the child and hearing her cries scared us out of our thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Pip asked.

"I...don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders. I tried rocking her but that didn't help. Alucard sighed and took the baby from me, Serena stopped crying right away. Pip and I stared at the two wide eyed.

* * *

We walked down the corridor, Pip and Walter talking about something, I didn't pay much attention to their conversation.

**Daddy. **Serena cried in my head, I looked over at the child to see her looking at me.

**No. **I growled. I was not her father! Serena tried again.

**Daddy! **Serena said again, this time reaching her arms out to me.

**Serena, no! **I growled to her once more.

**Please! **Serena begged. **Daddy! **

**NO! **I growled into her mind, Serena started crying. The two humans jumped and looked at her surprised by her sudden outburst.

"What's wrong?" Pip asked.

**Daddy! **Serena cried.

"I don't know." Walter said shrugging his shoulders, he tried rocking her but that didn't help.

**Daddy! **Serena kept crying. I sighed and took Serena, holding her close in my arms, her crying stopped immediately as she smiled up at me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Serena had fallen asleep in Alucard's arms. He still rocked her gently as we stood in the foyer in complete silence. We were all nervous about the results, we didn't know what to say to each other. It was just awkward. I bit my bottom lip as I leaned against the wall, folding my arms. My eye flickered over to Serena, I hoped so badly that she was my little one. I wanted her to be my little girl so badly. What if she wasn't mine? What if she's Alucard's or Walter's?! I sighed, my eye falling to the floor. Well then, they were lucky to have her, she was something special just like her mother, Seras.

* * *

I stared at Alucard as he cared for the girl. He can't be her father! He just can't! Alucard doesn't even like her! He does not deserve Serena! I looked over at Pip who watched Serena blankly, obviously deep in thought. Just what was he thinking about? I sighed and looked at the small blonde Alucard was holding. I never had children before but I did take care of Integra. I smiled, Integra was like a daughter to me. But it was nice to have a daughter of my own, to have my own offspring. Little Serena. My smile fell. But what if Serena isn't mine? She could be Bernadotte's or even Alucard's. It wasn't fair, why did Seras have to do this to us? This problem wouldn't be happening between us if she had just allowed a blood test. Seras was wrong to do this to us. I watched the small sleeping girl. Another small smile reappearing. I loved Serena, I hope she was my daughter.

* * *

I stared down at the small vampiress that was fast asleep in my arms. She was actually pretty cute when she was sleeping...and awake...Oh Hell! She's always so cute, even though her cries and screams were annoying. And what was with calling me daddy? I was not her father, I wish she would stop calling me daddy. I brought a hand up, my finger lightly stroking her cheek. The smallest touch awoke the vampire. The girl stared up at me with crimson eyes. I arched my eyebrow, this was quite odd for a child, but then her eyes turned back to a blue. My interests died, I no longer cared about her eyes even if it was that lovely blue that matched Seras' eyes. I continued to stroke her cheek, and she continued to stare up at me blankly. Not a hint of fear or interest in those blue depths.

"Alucard," Someone said, I looked over at the human mercenary, Pip. He held his arms out. "may I?" I looked back down at the child. For some reason I had this odd feeling. I didn't want to give up the girl yet. I wanted to hold her for a bit longer. I huffed, I was being ridiculous. I handed the human the baby gently, minding her head. A fear that he might drop her struck me. I shook my head, no, that's stupid, why should I care if he drops her?

Pip was careful with the child, he held her close, admiring her. I don't know why they were so anxious to hear the results. It's not like they're going to completely lose her. The girl will still be running about the manor, they'll still be able to see her, speak with her, and spend time with her. But what if she was my child? Since the first month of Seras' pregnancy I had disowned Serena. But now I can't stop thinking about her. The small girl was interesting and I didn't know why. The more I wanted to distance myself from her, the more I got closer to her. Why was this happening? The girl started to fuss, wiggling her small body in Pip's arms. Pip sighed and tried to get her to sit still but she cried harder, fighting more.

"What's her problem?" Pip asked.

"I don't know...Perhaps she's hungry." Walter said, he walked into the kitchen, it took a minute but he returned with a warm bottle of blood. Walter smiled at Serena as he presented it to her. Serena pushed the bottle away and continued to struggle. Walter pulled the bottle away and stared at the girl blankly. "I'm not sure what's wrong with her." Pip quickly handed her over to Walter.

"Maybe she wants you!" Pip assumed, but even when Walter was holding her, she kept on crying.

"Oh, Serena." Walter whispered as he laid her in his arms and gently patted her back. Blood tears poured down the vampiress' pale face. "You're a mess." Walter pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her tears away. Serena's bottom lip trembled as she stared up at the kind butler. "All better?" Walter smiled down at the child. Serena whined, getting ready to cry again. Walter huffed and handed me the girl. I cradled her in my arms, hoping she would stop her infernal crying. Serena didn't do as we wished, she instead cried harder.

"Stubborn girl!" I screamed at her, Serena fell silent, staring up at me. I cradled her as I glared down at her. Serena started whining but didn't cry. "As stubborn as your mother." I grumbled.

"Mommy?" Serena whined, sounding quite mature for her age. We stared at her shocked, it was the first time we've heard her speak. And the only person she actually spoke to (telepathically) was Seras. Serena went back to her struggling, I finally gave up and set the small girl on the floor. Her crying stopped immediately, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked around curiously, not paying any attention to the humans or to me. I looked over at the other two who watched the child curiously.

"Such an odd child." Pip muttered.

"Have either one of you heard her speak before?" Walter asked.

"No." Pip and I answered, looking over at the butler.

"Why didn't Seras say anything? Why didn't she tell us that she started talking?" Walter asked, looking kind of hurt by this fact. Pip shrugged.

"Who knows what goes through that girl's mind." Pip said, still a little mad with Victoria. "You know that she'll give us some excuse later when we ask." Pip waved his hand. I looked back down at Serena to see her hugging Baskerville, her stuffed animal. I arched an eyebrow. Did she always have that? Or was the toy already here? I didn't remember seeing the toy. How did she get it? I looked around the foyer to see if somebody else was here that gave her the toy but we were the only four.

"What's wrong, Alucard?" Walter asked when seeing me check the foyer.

"Did one of you two give her that toy?" I asked. "It wasn't here a minute ago." Pip and Walter looked down at the girl. Surprised by the toy that she suddenly had. They shook their heads.

"No, I didn't." Pip muttered.

"I didn't even know that she had such a toy." Walter said, surprised that Seras gave her daughter such a horrifying toy.

* * *

The vampire had set me down on the floor, finally I was free from their embrace. I struggled but managed to sit up on the nice cool floor. I looked around, everything seemed so big and weird. The weird looking human was now talking to the pale human and the vampire. I didn't pay attention to them, they didn't interest me. I got bored real fast and thought of my toy. I looked towards the entrance towards the basement, I knew my room was down there and so was my Basky. I grunted, making a grabbing motion towards the entrance. I pushed off the ground and tried to stand but I just ended up falling back onto my bum. I became angry, I wanted my Basky! I want it now! Basky appeared before me, lying in my lap. I giggled, amused that my toy was here. I clenched him and hugged him close to me. Basky was so soft and dark, I loved his evil looking eyes and his sharp teeth. I giggled again as I fell back onto my back and held Basky close. But my eyes caught sight of the weird looking human, the one eyed human was looking down at me, his head cocked to the side. I cocked my head to the side and watched him blankly. Suddenly my toy was taken away from me, I whined and looked over at the pale human who was studying my toy. I made grabbing motions as I sat up. That was mine! I started to cry. Why did the human take it from me?

"Why would Seras give her something like this? This is no toy for a child." The pale human said, I cocked my head to the side again with a sniff. S-Ser-as? That sounded familiar. The name Seras made me think of mommy. I looked towards the door where I last saw her. Where did she go? Why did she leave me?

"Mommy." I whined, I could feel tears coming. I wanted my mommy! Where was she?! I started to cry. I wanted my mommy! "Mommy." I cried again.

"Serena." I heard someone whisper, trying to soothe me. I was picked up, being cradled in someone's arms. I looked up to see the pale human holding me. I stopped my crying, liking the human's comfort, I rested my head against his chest and whined lightly. Was he my daddy? I sniffed the air, trying to smell my daddy's aura, trying to identify him. But I couldn't tell which one it was. I looked over at the other vampire, he reminded me of my Basky, he was dark and creepy just like him. The vampire sort of reminded me of mommy, so...was he my daddy? I then looked over at the weird human who smiled kindly at me, he was nice to me...was he my daddy? I whimpered, confused, as I looked at each of them. Where's daddy? Which one was daddy? I started to cry, closing my eyes tightly as I cried.

"Daddy." I whined.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

**Sorry it's a short chapter.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating this story. **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Humans,**

**I never said that Serena knew for a fact that Alucard was her father. Serena assumes it but she doesn't know it. Just trying to sum that up because some people were confused on it. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Plus, thanks for the 100 reviews. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

When we heard the word 'daddy' leave her lips we all froze. Staring at the small girl shocked. The two humans felt sympathy for the child, I just glared at her.

"Daddy." The girl cried again. They didn't know what to do, so she continued to cry.

"Well this is just depressing." Pip muttered, I growled annoyed by her crying. That's all she does is cry! I took the baby from Walter.

"Alucard, what are you doing?" Walter asked as I walked towards the basement entrance.

"Sending her to bed. Maybe if we just ignore her, she'll stop her crying." I growled.

"Alucard, she's only a year old!" Pip growled as he followed after me. Serena looked up at me with sad eyes, her bottom lip trembling. I walked into Seras' room and set Serena down in her white crib. She sat there, staring up at us, whimpering lightly. When it looked like she was about to start her crying again I held out a finger to her and glared at her.

"No!" I said sternly, she looked at me, she made a soft wailing noise. "No!"

"She's not a dog, Alucard." Walter said.

"But she will start to learn to be a proper lady." I growled.

"She's a year old!" Pip repeated, gesturing towards the small girl.

"Yes, and she's already talking and can almost walk." I growled, the girl proving my point by standing up by herself in her crib. Serena leaned against the crib as she looked at Seras' coffin, almost as if she was expecting Seras to be there.

"Mommy." Serena whined, I sighed, grabbed the girl and laid her down in her crib.

"No." I told her again. When I removed my hand, Serena struggled back to her feet.

"She's stopped her crying, will you leave her alone now?" Pip asked, angry that I was treating Serena like this. Serena once more leaned against her crib looking at Seras' bed.

"Mommy." Serena tried again, calling out for her mother.

"You really don't know how to deal with children, Alucard." Walter told me.

"I was around Integra long enough." I growled when remembering the twelve year old girl I had saved ten years ago.

"But all babies are like this. All babies cry when they need something, that's how they communicate with us." Walter said.

"Once more, she's talking. Why not just ask? She does it with Seras all the time, why are we any different?" I asked, Walter and Pip thought about it. Then there was cry followed by a cracking sound. We gasped and looked over to see Serena's crib empty, our eyes fell to the floor to see Serena there. Blood pooling around her, her head cracked open, her eyes dull. We just all stood there shocked as we stared at the dead baby. This sudden feeling came over me, I couldn't identify it. I felt...empty? Sad? Heartbroken? I looked over at the two humans and was surprised to see tears pouring down their faces. I kneeled before the child, could I some how help her? It wasn't too late right? If I fed her my blood would she heal? I picked the girl up and cradled her, her body limp in my arms. What of my Seras? When she finds out, she'll break. She'll completely lose it. I felt Serena's body twitch, I didn't think much about it, it was normal for bodies to twitch and stuff even after death. Then the silence was filled with a soft wailing. We gasped and looked down at the child who was wriggling in my arms, her head good as new and her eyes full of life as she cried. My grip on the child tightened, relieved that she was okay. Wait...she was okay. She healed herself, any other vampire child and they would have been dead. Her damn head was smashed in! How is she still alive?! Was I wrong about her? Is she a strong vampire? A powerful vampire? Is it possible that...she was my child? A smirk came to my face, I stroked the girl's cheek. But my smirk was gone as soon as it came. The child is spoiled, just like all my other children I had. What makes her different from the rest? She'll just end up betraying me in the end, just like the others.

"Serena!" Walter said relieved, the two humans ran over and cooed over the girl. Happy to see her alive and well. Walter checked her small head as Pip held her small hand.

"Is she okay?!" Pip asked, Walter smiled happily.

"She's just fine." Walter announced.

"Thank God." Pip whispered, exhaling in relief. The small girl just stared up at us blankly as she gnawed on her finger. I then wondered if this has happened before? The child didn't seem to frightened from her fall, instead she just laid there, perfectly fine. Did this happen before? If so, why didn't Seras tell us? Unless Seras accidentally dropped her and didn't want to look like a bad parent in front of us so she didn't say anything. Or maybe Seras was unaware of all the times Serena had fallen out of her crib? I cradled Serena in one arm, in my other hand her bottle appeared. Serena looked at it hungrily, I brought the nipple of the bottle to her mouth. Serena willing opened her mouth and sucked on the bottle, drinking up the blood that lied inside. Serena drank her blood slowly as she stared up at me. Her small hand came up and gripped my thumb where it rested on the bottle.

"It's almost morning, we should be getting her to bed soon." Walter said, Pip yawned tired when realizing how late it was.

"Do you think she'll be fine in here by herself?" Pip asked.

"She should be, we will be able to hear her if she starts to cry." Walter said.

"I'll watch after her." I said as I rocked her a bit. Pip and Walter looked up at me surprised.

"Are you sure, Alucard?" Walter asked, I could sense that he didn't trust me. Pip didn't have much of a problem with it, he just was surprised that I offered.

"Yes. I'll sleep in Seras' coffin bed. I'll be here if the child needs anything. Then I won't have to hear that infernal screaming of hers." I said rolling my eyes.

"Alright." Walter said. "Good night."

"Night, Serena." Pip waved his hand at the child and the two walked out of the room. I sat myself at the table, watching Serena as she fed. I changed her silly pink outfit to a black footsy pajamas. Serena giggled, amused by this sudden change. I smiled at the cute child, I set her bottle down on the table and rocked her some more. Her giggling came to an end, but she smiled up at me as she watched me. The young girl reminded me so much of Seras. The same blonde hair, even if Serena's hair was more like curls than spikey, it was still the exact same color. Both of their eyes were a sky blue color, they glowed beautifully. Their faces round and soft, their smiles adorable and charming. Then there was their attitudes, both stubborn, both can enjoy the little things, both cry over the little things. I sighed at the two girls, they can be ridiculous, but I loved them...or well one of them. Seras will be my Mate, we just have to work around this child. The way the child is progressing, she might be able to leave the nest even at a young age. The girl can talk (maturely) and she's only a year old! What else will she be able to do soon? I wouldn't be surprised if she did leave the nest early.

Serena yawned, her eyes slowly drifting closing. I stopped my rocking, hoping that she will fall asleep soon so I could go to bed. Serena watched me for another few seconds and then started to close her eyes. Her breathing becoming light as she fell into a slumber. I sighed and stood up carefully, not wanting to reawaken her. I crept over to her crib and laid her inside. I looked for her Basky, Walter had it last after he took it away from her. I found it on the table, I grabbed it and set down next to her. The girl turned over on her side, her small hand lying on top of Basky. Serena slept soundly and peacefully, when I was satisfied that she was going to stay asleep I crept over to Seras' coffin bed. I slipped inside and pressed the button, it was got odd having the lid be lowered mechanically instead of doing it by hand. The coffin was soon encased in darkness. I inhaled a familiar scent, Seras' scent. I smirked and practically buried my nose into her pillow to get more of her lovely scent. I wanted Seras so much, I wanted to be able to hold her, love her.

Where would Seras and I be now if Serena was never born? What if Serena had died that night the vampire attacked Seras? Would she be here, now, in my arms? Would I have already mated with her, would she have allowed it? Would she be purring away as I made love to her? Or because Serena had died we would have grown apart? Or Seras would have lost her mind because her child had died? So...is it a good thing that Serena is here now? Is she one of the reasons I would be able to actually mate with Seras? Or would it have worked better if Serena was never born in the first place? Maybe I should have kept a better eye on Seras when she went through heat the first time. If I did, Serena wouldn't be here right now. Another odd feeling washed over me. For a year I have been ignoring this child, how did one night with her change that all? This worthless child shouldn't have any kind of an affect on me. Or is it that I only 'care' for the child because she's Seras daughter? Because she looks like Seras? Acts like Seras? Is that why I find the child so interesting? No, the child has power, but was it all from Seras? Or...is she my child? Where did the child get so much power? It would make sense if she got it all from Seras sense I can feel so much power radiating off my Draculina.

My mind then wondered about my Draculina. I wonder what my little Seras was doing right now. Was she doing okay? Or is she going absolutely crazy not having any males around? She should be fine if there's no males around, she should be able to think clearly and be herself. I wonder what Sir Integra had to talk to her about. Was it about her finding a mate? Finding a father for the child? Should I check in on her? I grinned at the idea of seeing my Childe. I phased my head through the coffin and looked over at Serena, she was still fast asleep. I then quickly materialized to the Hellsing Manor in London. The manor was an exact copy of this one but it was filthy, nobody had lived here for years. The floors were covered in dust, though there was a small section where I could see fresh footprints from the two girls. The chandelier and corners of the room was filled with cobwebs. The whole manor was dark and smelled musty. Couldn't Sir Integra have at least hired a maid to clean up the place? I shook my head at the young heir. I made my way towards the stairs, my riding boots thudding against the marble, causing an echo to go through out the foyer. I climbed the stairs, Seras would most likely be upstairs in one of the guest bedrooms. She wouldn't use the spare coffin I had here, and there's no coffin beds.

I wandered the corridors, looking for the guest bedrooms. I could smell Sir Integra's scent, she has been down this corridor a few times but I couldn't smell Seras. Where is she? My eyes scanned the corridor, looking for any sign of life...or undead life. I stopped outside a door, Seras' scent was there but it wasn't strong. Was my Seras weak? Why? How did this happen? I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me. I saw that it was Sir Integra's room, a fresh made bed and a sleeping blonde lying on top. I walked over, sensing that it was my human Master. I stared at Sir Integra for a few long seconds. So Seras was not weak, she had probably just visited this room once and then went off to do whatever. I sighed in annoyance. Where the hell is Seras? I can't sense anybody else on this damn floor, so where is Seras?! I looked out the window, I could see that the sun was just coming up over the horizon. Seras has to be somewhere dark, Seras can't control herself when she's in heat meaning she's been skipping some meals. If she's been skipping then her skin won't be able to tolerate the sun. Signifying she has to hide from it. I turned on my heel and left Sir Integra's room. I went all the back down the corridor and down the stairs to the foyer.

I inhaled deeply, exhaling through my mouth. I tried to concentrate only on my Draculina. I got different scents, musty furniture, rodents, Sir Integra, the old blood packs that were stored in the freezer here, and finally my Seras. My eyes flickered open when I realized where the scent was coming from. My eyes slowly drifted over towards the entrance to the basement. Why would Seras sleep in the basement when there's plenty of beds upstairs? I brushed the question off and headed down stairs, this basement was darker than our basement. No lights were on these walls, no candles, nothing. I didn't mind so much, but Seras must be scared. I don't know what she would fear in the dark but she probably doesn't like to be left alone in the dark. She's used to having me or Serena down in the basement and now she's all alone. I felt sympathy for my Childe and walked down the small corridor to what would be her room. I opened the door, it made a soft creaking noise. I looked inside to see the room much darker than the corridor and that it was completely empty. It was rather odd seeing 'Seras'' room like this. I left that room alone and traveled down to the end of the corridor where it would be my chambers.

Would Seras actually stay in here? Wouldn't this room remind her of me?...Do I bring comfort to her in someway? She never shows it, she always acts like she hates me. She hates the way I treat Serena, she hates how I think of Serena. I opened the door and looked inside, there were two lit candles on either side of a black coffin. This was one of my old coffins, the only time I used it was if we had to leave the country or go somewhere else for a few weeks. The room was filled with not only my scent but with Seras' scent. I smiled warmly, I wished that it smelled like this back in my other chambers. I crept over to the black coffin and pulled it open gently. Inside lied my Seras, she slept peacefully, she has calmed down over the last few hours. Hopefully as soon as they got here, Sir Integra forced her to drink a few blood packs and that now she was in control. I pushed Seras over lightly, she grunted annoyed that someone was moving her but she fell back asleep. I climbed into the coffin next to Seras, replacing the lid back down on the coffin. I then wrapped my arms and around her and pulled her closer to my form, her back to my front. I buried my nose in her hair and purred. The girl was so warm, so soft, I ran my hands along her arms, traveling to her long legs. She was absolutely delicious, I brushed my lips over her neck.

Seras moaned, shifting her head a bit so I had more access to her neck. I chuckled lightly to her and continued to lavish her neck with my soft kisses. Seras' hand came up and fingers wrapped around my cravat, she shifted her head and cracked open her eyes. Her eyes glowed a dark blue in the dark, she had a soft smile on her face. She then pulled on my cravat, pulling me down, and our lips met. I stared at the girl shocked, I knew that she was in total control, her eyes are blue instead of crimson meaning her demon was contained. I didn't think anymore about it, if Seras wanted me I would be more than happy to give myself to her. I kissed the girl harder, fisting her hair and pulling her head closer to mine. I shifted my head so I could deepen the kiss, Seras moaned more. She fisted my coat and started pulling me to the left, wanting me to get on top of her. I did as she wished and positioned myself over her. We continued to kiss each other hard as Seras struggled trying to pull off my coat, I helped her and threw it off, stuffing it at the other end of the coffin. My hands went to her blouse, unbuttoning it quickly, Seras groaned annoyed and pulled her arms out of her blouse so she was free. Her hands going back to my face, cupping my cheek, the other gripping the back of my neck.

"Seras." I moaned as I worked on her skirt, I couldn't wait any longer. I needed her! I pulled her skirt up, slid her panties down. Seras went for my pants, quickly trying to unbuckle them, I helped her once more and unzipped my pants, freeing my long hard cock. I caressed her waist for a few seconds, then gripped her leg and pulled her small form closer to me. I buried myself deep in her, Seras let out a cry of pleasure as I pumped in and out of her. I gritted my teeth and moaned, God I have missed her. I nuzzled her neck as I made love to Seras, my one hand continued to caress her waist as the other traveled up her petite body to her blonde locks. Seras kissed my neck, wrapping her arms around me as she moaned. We both pulled our heads back and looked at each other, she was so beautiful. I rested my forehead against hers and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. Seras smiled up at me, studying my face as her finger entwined with locks of my hair. Her small fingernails lightly scraping against my scalp, I purred to her. My pace slowed down a little, wanting to be able to share this moment with her forever. I cupped her cheek, the tips of my fingers lightly flexing to I could feel her soft skin along my fingers.

I kissed the girl lightly, she closed her eyes as she leaned up and kissed me back. Her hands left my back, traveled along my shoulders to my chest. She worked on the buttons to my shirt, slowly unbuttoning it as I kissed her. When she undid the last button, I quickly pulled it off and threw it in the other end of the coffin next to my coat. Seras ran her hands along my bare chest, she wrapped an arm around my waist as the other felt my abs. Her touch drove me wild, I kissed her harder and quickened my pace. Seras moaned louder, her arms wrapped around my neck tightly and kept me there, I didn't mind because I wasn't planning to part from our searing kiss. My nails elongated, I drove them into the floor of the coffin, trying to control myself. My other hand came up and fondled her breasts even though her damn bra was still in the way. I tore her bra off of Seras and then went back to fondling her breasts. The mounds soft but the nipples hard, I lightly raked my nails along her right breast. Seras pulled out of our kiss, arching her back as she moaned loudly. I grinned and brought my head to her breasts, I licked up the trail of blood from the claw marks. I moaned when tasting her delicious blood, a small purr coming from me.

I kissed her breasts, licking her warm skin, a pleasant shiver went down my spine. I bit into her left breast, Seras cried out again as her arms went tighter around my neck. After she had settled down she buried her nose in my hair, I chuckled at my Seras. She gave me small kisses on the top of my head. I raked my nails down her thighs, Seras once more cried out, this time her hips coming up to meet mine, I growled in approval as I fucked her hard. I withdrew my fangs from her breast and kissed her jugular, Seras purred out happily. I drove into her harder, wanting more of her. Seras cried out from the slight pain, I leaned down and captured her lips, trying to soothe her. My balls tightened, I kissed her harder as I drove into her faster, needing to find my release. Seras' fingernails bit into the back of my neck, I could feel that she was coming too. Seras and I finally both reached our climax and we orgasmed together. Seras eyes were closed tightly as she arched her back with a cry. Our bodies shaking as we held each other. We both calmed down, Seras falling back lightly, I stared down at her breathing heavily. I was still pretty hard for her and wanted to take her again. After all we did have all morning together.

Seras opened her eyes and stared up at me blankly, I saw her chest heaving. Seras blinked a few times, her expression becoming apologetic. I stared down at her curiously, wondering why she was sorry. She then held up a finger, I looked at the finger and saw that it was representing a one. I then looked back at her face, she still looked apologetic but held an angelic, small smile on her face. She mouthed out the words "one more time". I grinned at my Draculina, I'll take her as many times as she wanted. I flipped us over so she was on top now, the coffin lid swung open giving us room to do as we please. Before anymore could be said I drove up into her again, Seras arched her back with a shivery gasp. I groped her breasts and rubbed my thumbs over her nipples. Seras thrusted her small form down onto me repeatedly, her breasts bouncing in my hands. I bit my bottom lip and drove up into her harder. She was so tight!

"Alucard," Seras moaned, throwing her head back. I could already feel myself coming, but I wanted to be able to orgasm with Seras again. So I brought my hand to her groin, I slipped a finger in and rubbed it over her clit. She was so wet, her cum dripping out onto my finger and sliding along to the palm of my hand. Seras cried out more when I touched her. Her body shook as I added more pressure to her clit. My balls tightened and then I orgasmed, spilling my seeds into her. A few seconds later, Seras came, I continued to rub her clit until I felt her body calm down from her second orgasm. Seras panted, she looked back down at me, we were both breathing heavily and sweating. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her down so she was lying on my chest. Seras inhaled my scent and rested her head under my chin. My fingers played with a strand of her hair as I watched her closely. Her eyes were closed, she was completely relaxed and going into a slumber.

"I love you." I whispered to her, I felt her tense. Her eyes flickered open and she stared at the side of the coffin blankly. It seemed like a long time as we just lied there in silence. I waited for her, waited for an answer, a smile, a light in her eyes, anything. But nothing happened. After a few minutes of a silence, Seras sighed, reclosed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. My fingers stopped playing with her hair, I arched an eyebrow at her, still waiting for an answer. Did she not love me? Did this morning mean absolutely nothing to her? No...Of course Seras loves me, this morning had to mean something to her. She just wasn't ready to say it yet. She just didn't understand what she was feeling for me, she was probably scared. But she soon will. I wrapped my arms around her with a smile. Soon my Seras will give me an answer.

...

**Noon**

I awoke slowly, Seras was beside me in a deep slumber. I looked around, slowly remembering where I was. I then felt that it was really late and that I was suppose to be watching the baby. Shit. My head fell back to the side and stared at my Childe for a few seconds. I kissed her forehead and then materialized to Seras' room with my clothes on. I was surprised to see Walter and Pip there, Walter was holding a crying Serena while Pip was holding Basky and a bottle of blood trying to calm her down. They both glared at me when I appeared.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Pip yelled.

"Serena has been crying for the last hour. I thought said that you were going to watch her." Walter said beyond angry with me. I ignored the two and took Serena, she continued her crying.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"We're not sure. We've tried everything." Walter said.

"I think she misses her mother." Pip muttered, I held out my hand, Pip jumped and quickly put the bottle into my hand. I brought the nipple of the bottle to Serena's lips, she stopped her crying and instead whined as she stared at the bottle and pushed it away.

"She's not hungry." Walter told me.

"Actually she is, but I don't know why she's not drinking." I said, I could sense the younger vampiress' hunger, she craved for the blood, but why wasn't she drinking. I pulled off the nipple of the bottle and tasted the blood to see if there was anything wrong with it but it tasted just fine. I brought the bottle back to her but she still refused to drink it. "What's the blood type?"

"Uh...I think B positive." Walter muttered, I handed him the bottle.

"Try type A. She might be picky about her blood." I said, Walter quickly walked off to get a fresh bottle of type A blood. A few minutes later Walter returned with type A blood, he handed me the bottle, I once more tried to feed Serena. She whined and pushed the bottle away.

"Alucard, she's still not drin..." Walter was cut off, we all saw something purple as it fell right in front of us.

"What was that?!" Pip asked as he ducked, then looked up at the ceiling to see where it came from. I looked down to see a purple Sippy cup. Walter bent over and picked up, examining the cup.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's what Seras uses to feed Serena." Walter answer, Serena had stopped her crying as she looked at the purple cup. Did she summon this? Walter took the bottle from me, poured the blood into the purple cup, screwed the lid on tight, and handed it to the girl. The girl drank from the cup happily. I shook my head at the girl, she is so spoiled.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
